


Stanotte e per il resto della mia vita

by AwkwardArtist



Series: Non ho scelta, ma comunque scelgo te [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardArtist/pseuds/AwkwardArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attenzione! contiene spoiler e speculazioni sulla quarta stagione di Orphan Black.</p>
<p>Canon ma non troppo.<br/>La storia si vive dal punto di vista di Cosima. Di ciò che vive fuori e dentro la sua mente.<br/>Questa fanfic fa parte di un progetto che prevede altre parti che andranno ad integrarsi con la storia mano mano che prosegue.<br/>I titoli dei capitoli e dell'intero lavoro sono presi in prestito da canzoni</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightcall

 

Un ticchettio costante accompagna la mia insonnia.

Forse contribuisce in qualche modo a tenermi sveglia ma ho scelto apposta un vecchio orologio da muro invece di una sveglia ultramoderna. Ho bisogno di sentire lo scandire del tempo, dei secondi e dei minuti che si consumano inesorabili. Devo ricordare che è tutto quello che mi rimane.  
Questo scorrere delle ore e dei giorni che si assottigliano mano mano che corrono in una direzione che non posso vedere. Quello che è certo è che finirà per tutti, questo ticchettio, per me forse prima che per gli altri.

Non stiamo facendo progressi, chiusi in questo laboratorio sotterraneo dove mi sembra di avere già rinunciato ad una vita normale, alla speranza di poterla condurre.  
Sento il peso della responsabilità, quella che ho così volentieri delegato sulle spalle di qualcun altro fino a qualche mese fa. La responsabilità di trovare una cura per dare alle mie sorelle geneticamente identiche, una possibilità di viverla quella vita normale.

Invece va tutto a rotoli. La scoperta di quella specie di verme bionico nella guancia di Sarah, aggiunge solo qualcosa in più all'orrore di questi tempi.

Come se non fosse già abbastanza tremendo sapere di essere un prodotto di fabbrica. Un prodotto di fabbrica a cui qualcuno ha voluto dare una data di scadenza piuttosto risicata. La mia si avvicina e se ripenso a tutto quel tempo speso a volerlo negare, mi mangio le mani. Ognuno di noi avrebbe dovuto fare la sua parte in questo gioco deciso da altri, per cercare di sovvertirne il risultato.  
Io ho latitato e ora intendo rimediare a questo madornale errore, che è costato delle vite e ne costerà molte altre se non trovo qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa per uscire da questa nebbia.

Un colpo di tosse mi scuote dal mio rimuginare. Perfetto, sicuramente avrò creato un'impressione alla Pollock sul cuscino. Mi alzo, tanto vale darsi una ripulita.

Le luci di questo bagno sono spettrali. Mi fanno apparire come una specie di entità che abita questi luoghi oscuri. Ok basta con il dramma in fondo siamo sotto ad un negozio super Nerd, non in una base post apocalittica.  
Mi lavo la faccia e penso che probabilmente questi pensieri tendenti al nero sono stati favoriti dalle parole di Kira.  
'Ziette, facciamo un barbecue con mamma! Mamma sarà la portata principale'.  
La nipotina è un po inquietante, bisogna pure ammetterlo.  
Non che le si possa fare una colpa di questo.  
Se noi adulti non stiamo reagendo granché bene a questo stravolgimento dell'esistenza, non si può pretendere che lo faccia una bambina. Sebbene un po' bambina di Satana alle volte.

Sorrido al mio riflesso, sono proprio idiota ma questo ironizzare sulle cose mi ha sempre salvata in passato. E' quando perdo l'ironia e soprattutto l'autoironia, che affondo davvero.

Attraverso il piccolo corridoio e rientro nella mia cella, ok è una stanza ma ha le caratteristiche di una cella. É pure polverosa e...fredda.  
Sobbalzo e sbatto con la spalla contro la porta aperta, c'è qualcuno seduto sul mio letto.  
Per un attimo penso che sia Kira, che ha letto nella mia mente e ora vuole farmi sapere che la seconda portata sarò io. Carne un po al sangue, ma tant'è...

Ma non è la forma di una ragazzina quella che si volta verso di me.Lo so prima che parli, lo so perché non c'è possibilità al Mondo per cui potrei non saperlo.

“Cossima” dice con quel lieve accento inconfondibile.

I miei polmoni esausti gracchiano aria oltre la trachea. Non so perché quando la mia voce finalmente esce ha un suono ed un sapore metallico

“Delphine...”


	2. Half Light

 

“Mon amour”

la sento sorridere più che vederla, in questa ombra fitta e densa che ricopre ogni cosa.

“Non facciamoci udire dagli altri, non è il momento ancora.”  
  
Mi dice e io istintivamente controllo il piccolo corridoio dietro di me.  
Vuoto, come un minuto fa.  
Rientro nella stanza e accosto la porta ma non accendo la luce.

“Come... come...” inizio ma non so davvero cosa dire.

Lei scuote la testa. “Non importa, non ora. Vieni qua” mi tende una mano e le mie gambe ripartono di loro volontà.  
Non ho mai saputo dire di no a certe sue richieste.

Mi siedo dal lato opposto della brandina. Ho la testa affollata di mille domande e nessuna che prenda una forma concreta.  
I suoi capelli sono di nuovo mossi, stranamente è la prima cosa che noto. Subito dopo gli occhi grandi e luminosi.  
L'estranea con i capelli lisci e l'espressione feroce sembra essersi dissolta in questi mesi di assenza totale.

“Vorrei poterti dare tante risposte, tutte le risposte... ma non posso.” la sua voce sembra un po sibilante e per un attimo mi ricorda la mia dopo la tosse.

“Come hai fatto ad arrivare fino a qui?” le chiedo e tra tutte mi sembra la domanda più stupida.

Sorride di nuovo “Te l'ho detto, non ti lascerò mai” mi risponde e l'eco delle nostre conversazioni passate, è più di quanto io riesca a sostenere adesso.

Delphine torna seria e si avvicina “Quella specie di baco è molto di più di quello che sembra. Conta quello che riesce a fare in base a dove si trova. E' una cosa senziente. E' affascinante ma anche orribile.”

Non fatico a crederlo. Amo la scienza ma qui si va oltre la relazione ospite-parassita.  
  
“Ne hai già visto qualcuno? Sembri conoscere bene la cosa di cui parliamo.”  
“Non così tanto bene. Ne ho visto uno però, molto da vicino.”  
  
Deglutisco a secco.  
E' come se improvvisamente mi fossi resa conto della situazione paradossale e della mia assurda immobilità.

“Quando?” le chiedo e lei si ritrae, con un sorriso triste.  
“Il giorno in cui sono dovuta andare via...”

Risponde e una morsa mi chiude la gola.  
Finalmente ho capito cosa c'è di strano. Non sento il ticchettio del mio orologio. Non sento altro che non sia il mio respiro gracchiante.  
La mia mano scatta verso l'interruttore della luce, Delphine se ne accorge e prova a fermarmi.

“No!” dice con un sibilo ma è troppo tardi. La luce bianca del neon inonda la piccola stanza.

L'espressione dolce degli occhi si perde nel viso scavato in modo innaturale. I capelli sono incrostati di qualcosa che sembra terra. La mano fin troppo scheletrica.  
Annaspo, cercando inutilmente di far entrare aria nei miei polmoni traditori.  
Lei si morde il labbro inferiore come le ho visto fare decine di volte.

“Mi dispiace...” mormora e io vedo che all'altezza del suo petto c'è un foro enorme. A questa luce così gelida il liquido che cola nella ferita sembra bianco. Non so cosa mi possiede ma allungo una mano verso quello spazio vuoto, una goccia vischiosa mi cade sulle dita e io inizio ad urlare.

Penso di non aver mai gridato tanto forte in vita mia. Mi ritrovo contro la spalliera del letto, nella stessa posizione dove mi sono seduta nel sogno.  
Sono sola nella stanza e ho le mani sulla faccia, ricoperte di liquido denso che non so se è sangue o muco.  
Scatto verso il bagno dove so che vomiterò la cena che non sono riuscita a mangiare.  
Devo smettere di fumare, sul serio.  
Quando ho finito sento come se avessi sputato i polmoni una volta per tutte.  
Mi incastro tra il muro e la tazza. Non ho la forza di uscire da qui. Il terrore mi paralizza.

Sulla porta appare Scott, trafelato e spaventato. Mi guarda e non sa cosa dire o cosa fare.

“Aiutami...” gli dico e ci vuole tutto il suo coraggio per avvicinarsi, piano come si fa con un animale spaventato e a sollevarmi da terra.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. I'll see it through

E' mattina oramai e la luce filtra da quella specie di finestroni che abbiamo sopra la testa.  
Sono seduta di fronte ad una tazza di caffè e ne inalo grata il profumo. Sento gli occhi di Scott su di me.  
Penso di averlo spaventato a morte durante la notte appena trascorsa..

_A morte_ _,_  che bella definizione.

Rabbrividisco e lo vedo agitarsi inconsapevole sulla sedia.  
“Sicura che non vuoi raccontarmi niente?” Mi chiede ancora una volta, sempre con quella sua gentilezza di altri tempi.  
“Sicura.” rispondo e cerco di scacciare dalla mente il ricordo di quel sogno tremendo.

Non riesco a parlarne, non voglio parlarne.

Se chiudo gli occhi vedo di nuovo ogni particolare di Delphine stile sposa cadavere, anzi no! Colpa di Alien Resurrection.  
Tutta la vita a fantasticare sul subtext tra Ripley e Call e l'unica cosa che sogno è quella roba bianca che cola... Fanculo!!  
Mi alzo decisa e per un attimo rischio di portarmi dietro la mia amica del cuore, la bombola dell'ossigeno.  
Armeggio con tubi e valvole. Oggi bella mia, tu stai a casa perché io invece ho intenzione di uscire.  
  
Scott ancora non lo sa, ma verrà con me.

“Ehi. Mi accompagni?” gli dico indicando con la testa le scale che portano fuori dalla tana del nerd.  
“Voglio fare una cosa.” aggiungo.  
Lui sembra illuminarsi al pensiero di mettere piede fuori da qua,  
però mi conosce troppo bene e quindi mi fissa stringendo gli occhi a fessura.  
“Che genere di cosa?” chiede con una certa dose di timore.  
“Niente di più pericoloso di quello che facciamo di solito.” dico, mostrando i canini nel mio sorriso migliore.

Lui sospira.

“Va bene, andiamo.” dice e io rido alla sua faccia rassegnata.

* * *

“Cosima, che diamine hai in testa!” sbotta Scott mentre l'autobus ci lascia a pochi passi dalla meta.  
“Dei dreads?” rispondo io sapendo di farlo innervosire ancora di più.  
Sbuffa e punta un dito accusatore verso la struttura che domina l'intero quartiere.  
“Dai, spiegami come pensi di entrare la!!” dice tutto impettito.  
“Non proprio la...” alzo le spalle “piuttosto nella parte sul retro,  
sai quella cadente dove il buon Leekie ci ha gentilmente relegato.”  
“Non me lo nominare.” si schifa il mio amico.

Passiamo dall'altro lato della strada rispetto all'imponente struttura.  
Il sole sta oscurando totalmente la vista degli uffici,  
protetti da quella lamina di specchio che riflette ogni cosa in faccia al vicinato.  
Sembra un mostro fatto di ingranaggi, ferro e cristallo. Me ne accorgo solo ora.

Scivoliamo silenziosi come gatti, o piuttosto goffi come imbranati, oltre il parcheggio sotterraneo.  
Oltre la struttura principale.  
Il retro della DYAD è come quasi tutti i suoi simili. Molto meno curato del fronte.  
Sto immaginando di dover forzare qualche porta o forse spaccare qualche finestra,  
ma i miei grandi piani subiscono un improvviso stop. Qualcuno ci ha pensato prima di me.

Camminiamo lungo il corridoio coperto dai detriti.  
Cristo, tre mesi e qui pare passato un secolo e due guerre.  
Scott ansima dietro di me.

“Forse era meglio venirci col buio” mormora.  
“Certo!” gli sibilo tra i denti  
“Così ce la facevamo sotto di sicuro.  
Non so se ti sei accorto che non siamo esattamente due cuor di leone.”

Tra uno scricchiolo di calcinacci sotto le scarpe e colpi di tosse soffocati causati dalla polvere,  
o più probabilmente dalla malattia... arriviamo alla porta divelta del nostro vecchio laboratorio.

Mio, di Scott e di Delphine...

Dentro non è buio, le grandi finestre sono per lo più scardinate. La devastazione mi sembra completa.  
Non c'è più niente di quello che c'era e quel poco è comunque sfasciato.  
Gli strumenti sono stati portati via. Il resto demolito con una certa perizia e con un certo gusto, mi pare.

Cosa pensavo di trovare?  
Mi improvviso Scully dei miei stivali e provo a dissotterrare Mulder dalla terra dei non morti?  
Non funziona. Non sta funzionando niente.  
Tiro un calcio ad un panchetto la cui unica colpa è quella di essere in piedi davanti a me ed è allora che lo vedo.  
L'unico pezzo ancora integro a memoria dei tempi andati. Il dannato divano!

Mi avvicino, la plastica che lo ricopre riflette la luce e lo fa sembrare bianco. Un dannato divano di pelle bianca.  
Impreco e non mi interessa se qualche 'ripulitore' è ancora nei paraggi.  
Non riesco a staccare gli occhi da quel pezzo d'arredamento che sembra sfottermi con la sua intonsa immobilità.  
Strappo il telo di plastica rigida e ricordo le lunghe dita di Delphine che giocano con le mie.

“Cosima... ti amo.” mi aveva detto proprio mentre eravamo su quel divano e io cosa avevo risposto?

Qualcosa nell'ordine di “Ho talmente tanto su di te da poterti rovinare la carriera a vita... e comunque ti amo anche io.”  
Suppongo che in quanto a romanticherie anche Alison mi sorpassi di parecchio.  
Ma Delphine aveva sbuffato una risata e si era portata la mia mano alle labbra.

Torno al presente. Non posso farne a meno.  
Assesto una zampata con tutta la forza che possiedo contro il maledetto divano!

Sono sola nella stanza. Scott deve essere uscito per garantirmi un po di privacy.  
Devo davvero uscire da questa tomba monumentale che un tempo era il mio laboratorio.

E' quando mi volto per andarmene che lo vedo.  
Quel rettangolino di carta lucida che oscilla appeso ad un filo invisibile.  
Mi avvicino strizzando gli occhi per metterlo a fuoco.  
Da vicino mi accorgo che è legato con un sottile nylon ad un'asta per le flebo.  
Lo strappo via senza tante cerimonie.

E' il biglietto da visita di Delphine.  
Con il titolo e il nome in piccolo, sotto il marchio enorme e soffocante della DYAD.  
Lo giro per vedere il retro e quei segni, vergati con la calligrafia del mio controllore,  
mi colpiscono come uno schiaffo “324b21”.

'Holy fuck, Delphine' penso mentre mi salgono le lacrime agli occhi  
'Che cosa tamarra, questo pennarello dorato'  
poi lo sguardo scivola verso sinistra. Trovo dell''altro e finalmente capisco.  
“Vieni e riportalo da me”. Una scritta elegante, la fine delle lettere premuta con decisione.  
Un messaggio di Shay.

  
  
  


 


	4. Warning Sign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono una shipper Cosima/Delphine ma sono anche convinta che alcuni altri personaggi meritassero un approfondimento.  
> Una di questi è Shay

  
  


Scott ha acconsentito ad aspettarmi nel parco,  
che si estende ad un isolato dall'appartamento della mia conquista o acquisto più recente, chissà.  
Non si sa mai col progetto Leda, comprano un controllore nuovo, rottamano il vecchio...  
è tutto un andirivieni di questo tipo.

Mi rinfilo il cellulare viola in tasca.  
Ho appena ricevuto un messaggio da Alison che mi chiede di incontrarci nel pomeriggio su Skype.  
Non ho la lucidità per pensare a cosa può aver macchinato il clone imbustato della famiglia.  
Mah, una cosa alla volta. Intanto rompo ogni esitazione e premo il dito sul campanello.  
Faccio le scale, non di corsa ovviamente altrimenti sputerei uno o due pezzi di polmone  
e già in quel dipartimento non è che sia messa bene.

Shay si affaccia alla fessura che ha creato socchiudendo la porta.

La fiducia di questi tempi è una merce che si paga ad alto prezzo.  
Non posso darle torto, la mera mia presenza nella sua vita ha fatto più danni della grandine.  
Eppure quel messaggio era per me. Non ci può essere dubbio su questo.

Mi vede e si scosta dalla porta.  
Sembra un po meno luminosa e newage di quando stavamo insieme.  
Entro e visto che non so nemmeno io come rompere il ghiaccio,  
tiro fuori di tasca il rettangolo di carta e glielo punto.  
Le letterine dorate e l'inchiostro nero ben posizionati ad altezza occhi.  
Shay annuisce e io mi chiudo la porta alle spalle,  
chiedendomi quanto andrà avanti questo dialogo muto.

“Cosa ne sai di tutto questo?” decido infine di chiederle.  
Mi guarda con gli occhi azzurri fiammeggianti e poi finalmente sbotta.  
“Non ne so un fottutissimo cazzo!!” mi grida.  
Ok, la sua reazione mi coglie un filo di sorpresa.  
Altro che meditazione e incensi. Mi sembra piuttosto 'incensata' lei .

“Shay...”  
“Shay un dannato cazzo!!” prosegue.  
“Ok, ok. Hai chiarito il concetto.” alzo le mani in un gesto di resa.  
Basta nominare cazzi, se non altro.  
“Mi hai scaricata senza tanti complimenti, anzi no!!  
Mi hai consegnata nelle mani di Delphine de Torquemada perché facesse il lavoro sporco al posto tuo!”

Chiudo gli occhi per un attimo.  
Ha ragione, inutile negare. Sentirselo dire così chiaramente non lascia spazio a scorciatoie.

Tutti tendono a volermi proteggere dai miei stessi errori, perché ho probabilmente meno tempo degli altri per farmene carico.  
Ma non è produttivo. Non mi rende più forte.  
Sono stata una stronza egoista. E ho ferito più di una persona nel processo. E' ora di svegliarsi.

“Forse il capirne qualcosa mi aiuterebbe a lasciarmelo alle spalle.” continua in tono più pacato lei.

Do uno sguardo all'appartamento.  
A quello spazio dove Shay era riuscita a crearsi la sua tranquillità, che io ed altri abbiamo in qualche modo contaminato.

“Mi dispiace, ma il saperne di più equivarrebbe a non poterselo lasciare mai più alle spalle.”

Stringo il biglietto di cartoncino rigido. Cosa speravo di trovare venendo qua.  
Le risposte a domande che non sono in grado di formulare, presumo.  
Sono uno scienziato piuttosto inetto a quanto pare.  
  
Alzo gli occhi su Shay che è in piedi davanti a me con le braccia rigidamente incrociate.

“Te lo ha dato Delphine, vero?” chiedo e lei non ha bisogno che le mostri quello a cui mi riferisco.  
“Si, con la sua sentita 'benedizione'.  
Ma tu non hai mai voluto nemmeno rispondere al telefono o replicare ad un messaggio, se è per questo.”

Scuote la testa come a scacciare un pensiero fastidioso.

“Mi sono perfino domandata se tu lo sapessi e se tutto questo... fosse una sorta di foreplay per voi.”  
“No.” rispondo subito ma suona falso.

L'enormità di tutto quello che Shay non sa, la rende una pedina più che un giocatore.  
Non ha mai conosciuto le regole della partita e nemmeno i suoi rischi.

“Non voglio essere questo tipo di persona, Cosima.” mi dice e distoglie lo sguardo.

Annuisco, anche se non sono sicura che veda il gesto e apro la porta.  
La sento sospirare.

“Se siete tornate assieme dille da parte mia che non sta facendo un buon lavoro.  
Sembri poco più che un fantasma.”  
mi dice senza ostilità.

Inspiro e gli occhi mi si riempiono di lacrime.  
Cristo, se detesto piangere in presenza di altri.

“No.” rispondo “Non siamo tornate assieme.  
Delphine è sparita, probabilmente è morta e io non lo saprò mai per certo.”

Gli occhi sbarrati di Shay sono l'ultima cosa che vedo,  
prima di sbattere la porta e iniziare a correre giù per le scale.  
E che i polmoni vadano a farsi fottere.

  
  
  


 


	5. Alien

 

Il mio amico mi trova seduta su una panchina all'ingresso del parco.  
Senza dire una parola mi porge un fazzoletto e un inalatore di sua invenzione.  
Il contenuto mi permette di riprendere la strada di casa  
e perfino di fermarmi a mangiare con il mio socio, in una tavola calda a pochi passi dalla bat-caverna.  
Non commentiamo la serie di sfortunati eventi in cui siamo incappati da quando siamo usciti di casa quella mattina.  
Per un po' riesco anche a non pensarci.  
  
Solo mentre ci avviamo verso il supermarket per animali per comperare cibo e giochi alla gatta di Scott che mi viene in mente.

“Porca miseria!” esclamo “Scott tu va pure ma io devo tornare subito al covo.”  
Lui mi guarda preoccupato “Stai male?” mi chiede.  
Scuoto la testa.  
“No! Ma sono sicura che mi succederà qualcosa di molto grave se non rientro in tempo per l'appuntamento Skype con mia sorella,  
sai il Generale con la passione per il fucsia?”  
Il mio amico quasi si strozza con la saliva, nel tentativo di soffocare una risata alla mia definizione di Alison.  
“Torno prima possibile.” mi promette.  
“Tranquillo, e goditi questa bella giornata.” gli dico apprezzando io stessa il tepore del sole sulla pelle.

Rientro appena in tempo per sentire il segnale della chiamata.  
Resisto alla tentazione di sistemarmi i capelli prima di premere il tasto per accettare.  
Davanti allo sguardo critico di Ali mi sento come quelli che fanno i colloqui di lavoro via Skype.  
Sobriamente eleganti nella parte del corpo visibile e irrimediabilmente cialtroni nella parte non visibile,  
nell'ordine di mutande e calzini... magari persino spaiati.

Mi schiarisco la voce e mi lancio. Via, tasto premuto.  
Sullo schermo del portatile appare la coppietta Bonnie & Clyde in salsa 'quartiere residenziale'.  
A dire il vero oggi non sono così inamidati come al solito.  
Sembrano piuttosto polverosi a dirla tutta. Stringo gli occhi e mi avvicino allo schermo.  
Sì, sono veramente sudici come i maiali che hanno appena finito di rotolarsi nella melma.  
Mi dicono che hanno trovato qualcosa che può essere utile a Sarah ma che hanno bisogno di aiuto.  
Hanno tutta la mia attenzione ma Donnie inclina lo schermo per conferire con la consorte  
e i due citrulli non si rendono conto che li posso sentire perfettamente.

“perché dobbiamo dirle da dove viene?  
perché non possiamo semplicemente dirle che glielo abbiamo procurato. Magari il come lo lascia correre.”  
  
Immagino la faccia della mia clonesorella mentre risponde piccata

“E' una scienziata... e una lesbica! Non lascerà mai correre.”

Mi sfugge una risata che soffoco tra le mani in tempo.  
Cerco di tornare seria e un attimo dopo mi ritrovo a fissare i due soggetti al di la dell'etere.  
La conversazione che segue è talmente paradossale da farmi quasi provare nostalgia delle visioni della mia nipotina 'demone'.  
In buona sostanza nei due minuti che seguono,  
scopro che fine ha fatto davvero Aldous Leekie e poco ci manca che non veda Donnie sgottare in diretta.

Certo è che da quando ho scoperto di non essere l'unico organismo umano a possedere questi geni,  
la mia vita non ha più corso il rischio di risultare noiosa.

“Mah...” rifletto tra me e me,  
mentre inconsapevolmente mi sfrego le mani all'idea di metterle sui resti di quel viscido lumacone che era il dottor Leekie.  
A giudicare dall'espressione di Donnie, il caro estinto deve aver raggiunto tutto un altro livello di gelatina.  
Sorrido e facendo scivolare il panchetto con le ruote fino al tavolo da lavoro, inizio a predisporre il necessario.

Quando la testa arriva, Scott è già rientrato da un pezzo e ho potuto metterlo al corrente della nuova mirabolante impresa del duo Hendrix.  
Apriamo la borsa frigo a fiorellini, niente di più appropriato per quello che troviamo dentro.  
Ragazzi se fa schifo questo capoccione che pare ricoperto di saliva di xenomorfo.  
Il colorito è grigio palude e la sostanza che ha sopra sembra densa come melassa e non per voler aggiungere particolari non richiesti...  
ma puzza in maniera indescrivibile.

Fortuna che io non mi scompongo, penso mentre sposto 'la testa della DYAD' sul tavolo.  
E di cosa potrei impressionarmi,  
dopo che ho assistito e partecipato all'autopsia del corpo devastato dalla malattia di un mio identico genetico?  
Gentile pensiero della mia allora metà.  
In effetti anche l'idea di romanticismo di Delphine, lasciava piuttosto a desiderare.

Tiriamo fuori dalla guancia marcita una specie di tumore grosso come una pallina da golf.  
Né io né Scott proviamo la minima simpatia per il fu dottor Morte  
e lo accantoniamo in fretta per dedicarci all'elemento fondamentale per le nostre ricerche.  
Il baco.  
Osserviamo, con l'esaltazione dello scienziato, il verme muoversi sicuro nella sua casa sferica.  
Sotto la luce della lampada sembra quasi aspettare di essere introdotto in società.

“Tiriamolo fuori di li” mi sprona Scott che non sta più nella pelle, al contrario dell'organismo che stiamo guardando.  
“Ok, socio” approvo mentre agguanto bisturi e pinze chirurgiche.


	6. In The Deep

 

Finalmente sola.

Non è che non apprezzi la compagnia e l'aiuto di Scott  
o l'occasionale presenza di qualcuno dei membri di questa strana famiglia acquisita.  
Però ho bisogno di riflettere o di non farlo affatto.  
Così decido che fumare è il miglior modo per scoprire se sarà l'una o l'altra cosa.  
Mentre aspetto che il cervello si apra alle suggestioni metto su un po' di musica  
e mi sdraio per terra accanto al mio angolo di verde.

Percorro con lo sguardo il soffitto, come ho fatto già molte altre volte.  
Buffo come questa specie di cantina sembri scivolare verso l'alto vista da questa prospettiva.  
Le ombre inghiottono gran parte della volta. Inspiro e continuo ad osservare il buio.  
Funziona perché mi rilasso fino a creare immagini con la mente che sembrano prendere consistenza.

Inutile dire che la prima cosa che vedo è il viso di Delphine.

Stranamente non come la ricordo al ritorno da Francoforte.  
Quello che vedo è di nuovo l'immagine di quella specie di visione.  
Quella che si presume mi abbia salvato dalla morte.

Vabbè, probabilmente sono tutte stronzate new-age. Mi sono lasciata contagiare.  
Il tempo si dilata mentre ascolto il mio respiro che sento fondersi con il ritmo che proviene dalle casse.  
Penso che poco meno di due anni fa non sapevo niente di tutto questo.  
Che la concatenazione di eventi concentrati in un tempo relativamente breve è difficile da credere anche per me, che la sto vivendo.

Immagini si susseguono. La DYAD. La faccia di Leekie prima e dopo la cura Donnie Hendrix.  
Il suo ufficio pieno di colture strane, che Rachel ha provveduto a sfasciare.  
La dentiera era la cosa peggiore nello scienziato pazzo.  
Si vede che neanche i neoluzionisti sono riusciti a creare un set di denti credibile.  
Pensa a volte il progresso fantascientifico dove si arresta.

Beth... non che mi sia presa così tanto tempo per pensare a lei.  
Non capivo perché una cosa affascinante come la scoperta di essere cloni l'avesse spinta al suicidio, all'annullamento.

La penso ancora così? Che sia una cosa affascinante?

No, ho smesso di pensarlo da tempo. Conoscere Delphine paradossalmente mi ha fatto passare l'euforia della scoperta.  
Innamorarsi del proprio controllore, sapendolo tra l'altro... quanto può essere stupido da uno a cento?  
Stupido quanto innamorarsi del proprio soggetto di studio, probabilmente.  
Freud si sarebbe concesso un balletto di gioia se ci avesse incontrate.

E poi tutto quel caos di morti, tradimenti, esperimenti.  
Codici a barre, prodotti malfunzionanti, prodotti da togliere dalla produzione.  
Vermi che spuntano dalle guance come se non ci fosse un domani.  
Vermi... mi volto verso il mio amico più recente. L'organismo che non è vivo ma non si può dire neanche morto.  
Per un attimo mi chiedo se il contenitore dove l'abbiamo chiuso è resistente a sufficienza.  
Lo osservo nel suo ripiano del freezer e un ricordo di “Ice”, uno dei miei episodi preferiti di Xfiles mi si affaccia alla mente.  
Non è piacevole per niente. Rabbrividisco e distolgo lo sguardo.

E' allora che il buio del soffitto mi restituisce una scansione di immagini in sequenza.

Vanno veloci ma si dilatano. Non ne afferro il significato.  
Riconosco qualcosa ma solo a pelo di coscienza. Mi piace questo caleidoscopio di foto a colori.  
La fluorescenza della proteina del baco fa giustamente la sua apparizione.  
Filamenti di DNA. Filamenti di qualcosa d'altro. Cellule che sto provando a catalogare con la mente.

Non so se alla fine mi addormento.  
Non me lo ricordo. Forse sto già sognando da un pezzo.  
C'è qualcosa che dovrei afferrare delle cose che vedo.  
Un angolo del mio cervello mi suggerisce l'importanza di osservare e discernere.

Non credo di esserne in grado in questo momento.

Resto in questo stato di piacevole sospensione per un tempo che non so definire.  
Il fracasso al piano di sopra mi riscuote piuttosto velocemente dal mio galleggiare.  
Poco dopo sento i passi pesanti e di malumore di Kendall e quando mi vede ancora seduta per terra,  
gesticola in direzione mia e delle scale.

“Io non ne voglio sapere niente!!” commenta.

Prima che possa chiederle cosa è di preciso che non vuole sapere, sento altri passi.

Appartengono a due persone e quando la prima entra nel mio campo visivo, mi si drizzano i peli in testa.  
O meglio lo farebbero se non avessi questi dreads di tre etti l'uno.  
Scatto in piedi e mi avvicino mentre anche Siobhan entra nella stanza,  
la pistola puntata alla testa di Shay e chiede

“E questa chi l'ha persa?”


	7. Naked As We Came

 

Scuoto la testa basita.  
La scena è veramente assurda.  
Kendall sta ancora borbottando qualcosa mentre armeggia dietro il telone di plastica.  
Immagino stia curando le piantine.  
Due paia di occhi azzurri mi fissano in attesa.  
Uno impassibile e l'altro decisamente no.

"Shay.." dico e non so se è una risposta implicita alla domanda di Siobhan o un'introduzione.  
"Immaginavo." commenta asciutta Mrs S.  
"Cosima, per favore..." mormora Shay e io mi dispiaccio per lei.

Se ha pensato che Delphine fosse psicotica non ha ancora visto niente.  
Pensa a quando incontrerà Sarah... o Alison.  
Presumo che a questo punto sia quasi inevitabile.  
Faccio un cenno a Siobhan, che abbassa la pistola.

"Che ci fai quì?" chiedo alla mia ex che ora rimpiange di non essersi accontentata di restare tale.  
"Ti ho seguita!!" mi dice iniziando a spostarsi in maniera impercettibile dalla pistola e dalla sua proprietaria.  
"Pensavi davvero che dopo quello che mi hai detto e lo stato in cui ti ho vista, potessi lasciar perdere?"  
Non riesco ad impedirmi di commentare.  
"Sì, l'ho pensato. E magari ora vorresti averlo fatto, eh?"  
"No." dice in fretta lei e non posso fare a meno di sorridere alla sua caparbia ostinazione,  
anche se non credo che sia un'affermazione del tutto vera.  
Chiunque sarebbe stufo di questo teatrino.

Sospiro e mi assicuro di avere l'attenzione di mrs S quando estraggo il biglietto da visita stropicciato dalla tasca.  
"Delphine ti ha detto che potevi chiedere a me. Che se lo ritenevo giusto, ti avrei detto tutto."  
Shay annuisce. Siobhan non commenta, ma percepisco rispetto a poco fa, come uno slittamento dell'atmosfera.  
Chissà perché sono da sempre certa che S sappia molto più di tutti noi.

"So che rischio di essere ripetitiva ma devi essere sicura di voler entrare in questa cosa, Shay.  
Se ti racconto le cose come stanno dopo non si torna indietro."

Lei si guarda dietro la spalla sinistra, verso l'imponente figura bruna.  
Forse pensa che è già un filo tardi per quello.  
Quando risponde nella sua voce non c'è traccia di esitazione e per un attimo intravedo il soldato che deve essere stata.

"Sono sicura."

Annuisco e mi avvicino al tavolo dei computer.  
Accendo il proiettore e il fascio di luce colpisce il muro dietro di me.  
Digito velocemente e l'immagine si forma a caratteri cubitali sulla parete.

"Tre, due, quattro, bi, due, uno..." inizio scandendo bene le parole  
"E' un organismo vivente, di proprietà della DYAD, nella figura di Aldous Leekie che ne ha acquisito il brevetto.  
E' stato creato e sviluppato in laboratorio, fino a che non è stato possibile impiantarlo in un utero umano."  
Shay aggrotta le sopracciglia. Quello che ha sentito è ancora difficile da afferrare, così la tolgo da ogni impiccio.  
"3 2 4 b 2 1... sono io." dico.

Lei sgrana gli occhi e a momenti le cade la mascella in terra. Lo capisco che non sa se credermi.  
A volte non lo so neanche io se credermi.  
Apro una serie di fotografie e le indico una ad una.  
Scorrono una dietro l'altra accompagnate dalla mia voce.

"Sarah Manning... Cosima Niehaus... Alison Hendrix... Rachel Duncan... Beth Childs..."  
esito un momento e riparto "Katja Obinger... Arianna Giordano... Jennifer Fitzsimmons...  
siamo solo alcune di un lotto di produzione del Progetto Leda. In poche parole, cloni."

Mi fermo di botto quando mi accorgo che Shay sta piangendo.

"Mi dispiace..." mormora. E' sopraffatta e io che non mi aspettavo questa reazione,  
non posso che guardarla senza sapere cosa altro dire.  
"Penserai che sia mostruoso..." inizio ma non so bene come continuare.  
Improvvisamente Shay mi butta le braccia al collo e mi stringe con forza.  
"E' mostruoso quello che vi hanno fatto." dice e continua a tenermi stretta quasi volesse cancellare tutto il resto.  
Da sopra la sua spalla io cerco Siobhan. Ha un'espressione indecifrabile ma ad un certo punto abbassa lo sguardo.  
Tutte e tre siamo grate a Kendall che si affaccia da dietro la sua personale nube di fumo e commenta con tono ruvido

"Se il momento strappalacrime è finito, potremmo ordinare da mangiare? Muoio di fame!!"

 

 


	8. No Bad News

 

E' tardo pomeriggio, io e Shay ci godiamo gli ultimi raggi di sole.  
Sedute su una panchina un po' defilata rispetto alle altre.  
Abbiamo parlato a tratti di quello che è successo in laboratorio.  
Mi rendo conto che Shay ha bisogno di tempo e spazio,  
per assorbire le notizie riguardo a quello in cui si è infilata.  
E so che adesso vedrà tutto sotto un'altra luce.  
Decido di fare qualche domanda che non mi sono mai posta il problema di formulare prima.  
Anche questo la dice lunga sulla botta di egocentrismo che ho vissuto recentemente.

"Shay..."  
"Mhh?" mi risponde distratta, mentre accumula piccoli sassi sul dorso della mia mano.  
"perché durante la nostra frequentazione non mi hai parlato del fatto che eri un militare?" domando.  
Lei sospira. Finisce di mettere l'ultimo sassolino e alza gli occhi su di me.  
"Ci sono cose di cui non parlo volentieri.  
E anche se il rapporto che stavamo costruendo per me era importante,  
non volevo ritornare con la mente a quel periodo."  
Stira le braccia di fronte a se, intrecciando le dita.  
"Non era una questione di fiducia. Ma le cose che ho visto durante la mia permanenza nell'esercito,  
preferisco dimenticarle."

Annuisco. Un cane ci passa vicino correndo e sfugge giocosamente ai richiami del suo umano.  
"Sai..." riprende la mia nuova alleata  
"Siamo immigrati dall'Unione Sovietica da tre generazioni  
ma nella mia famiglia è rimasto come un senso di estraneità, capisci?  
Abbiamo sempre avuto la sensazione di dover dimostrare qualcosa."  
Mi guarda e sorride, decisa a non farsi immalinconire.  
"E' per questo che sono entrata nell'esercito dopo che anche mio padre e mio nonno l'avevano fatto.  
Sono molto felice di esserne uscita, da quello e da quel modo di pensare."

Ci alziamo e buttiamo i bicchieri di carta delle bibite nel cestino accanto all'uscita del parco.

"E' ora di tornare a lavorare." Sospiro io.  
Il problema è che non so esattamente da dove cominciare  
a connettere questi puntini nascosti per vedere finalmente il disegno nascosto.

"Avere il genoma originale vi ha effettivamente aiutato?"  
domanda Shay mentre riattraversiamo le strade del tranquillo quartiere, dirette al paradiso dei Nerd.  
"Sì, o meglio sono sicura che molte delle risposte siano la dentro ma ancora non ho trovato il giusto codice di lettura."  
Lei annuisce.  
"Se qualcuno può trovarla sei tu." mi dice con convinzione.  
Sospiro e mi fermo un attimo per permettere ai muscoli sfiancati della schiena di sciogliersi.  
"Se qualcuno poteva trovarla era Delphine." rispondo e inaspettatamente Shay mi poggia una mano sul braccio.  
"Sai, ora capisco perché era così insistente sul fatto che tu seguissi il protocollo di cura."  
"Sì, peccato che io abbia sprecato tanto tempo a cercare di darle contro.  
Sapevo quale fosse la posta in gioco ma ho comunque pensato solo a fargliela pagare."

L'amore è complicato. Se in mezzo ci sono cospirazioni, corporazioni e cloni il termine 'complicato' diventa un eufemismo.  
Questa giovane donna che sto imparando solo ora a conoscere meglio, sogghigna e scuote la testa.

"E' perfettamente umano. Anche io ho pensato a lungo a come fartela pagare."  
Prima che possa domandarmi quale sia l'implicazione,  
lei punta la porta del rifugio più paradossale del Mondo emerso e mi sussurra  
"Andiamo, mi pare di capire che ci sia una bella mole di lavoro da affrontare."

* * *

Scott sta esaminando dei vetrini, quando rientriamo.  
Probabilmente un campione preso dai tessuti imbevuti di proteina,  
che il nostro amico Verme aveva eletto a dimora.  
Mi rendo conto di non aver ancora fatto vedere a Shay i pezzi forti della nostra personale collezione degli orrori.  
Rispetto alla testa decomposta di Leekie, il baco fa anche la sua figura.

Mrs S e Kendall sono tornate alla casa protetta.  
Più tardi andrò anche io ma adesso voglio vedere di trovare qualche spunto che mi permetta di andare avanti.  
Di fare un qualche progresso.  
Da quando abbiamo cenato al negozio di saponi di Alison per festeggiare la sua elezione,  
in un momento di relativa tranquillità, è franato tutto in un tempo talmente breve  
che ancora nessuna di noi pare aver realizzato l'entità del crollo.

Mi siedo a riprendere fiato. Cercando di non far sentire il raschio del mio respiro ai miei due compagni di stanza.  
Shay mi guarda e fa per avvicinarsi ma improvvisamente io ricordo un particolare non così tanto insignificante,  
nascosto sotto la superficie del mio recente rimembrare.  
Alzo le mani appoggiando i pollici alla fronte.  
"Che imbecille!!" esclamo e Scott a momenti fa cadere il vetrino  
"La avevo sotto gli occhi da chissà quanto e non l'ho mai realizzato."  
Shay scuote la testa come a dire che non capisce.  
Non ne sono sorpresa, non può. Anche Scott mi guarda perplesso.  
"Il codice!! Il codice per aprire il primo blocco di informazioni! Devo chiamare Sarah."  
affermo mentre estraggo il cellulare viola e mi congedo dagli altri due.


	9. Wonderful Unknown

  
 

Sarah mi ha risposto al telefono con voce stanca.  
Quando le ho spiegato di cosa avevo bisogno ha subito accettato di darmi una mano.  
Ho un senso di colpa al riguardo ma è troppo importante verificare se c'è qualcosa di concreto nella mia convinzione.  
Potrebbe portarci molto avanti rispetto a quanto non lo siamo adesso. Almeno è quello che spero.

Ci addentriamo in una zona della città che non conosco affatto. In effetti non conosco affatto la città.  
Sarah si muove con disinvoltura di chi sa conformarsi con l'ambiente.  
Tra tutte noi è quella più camaleontica. Una dote che le ha permesso di sopravvivere.  
La dote che l'ha condotta dai cloni.

"Kira mi ha detto delle cose..." esordisce lei, mentre scavalchiamo una barriera che sembra fatta di reti per materassi.  
"Riguardo al sogno?" chiedo mentre cerco di sfilare delicatamente la maglia da uno spunzone di ferro.  
Evito di chiamare 'visione' quello che è successo alla bambina ma è mia sorella, il clone ribelle, a stupirmi asserendo che...  
"Non sono sogni, Cos. Sono pensieri, sensazioni, stati d'animo... che riesce a visualizzare"

Passa oltre un cancello sgangherato e ci troviamo davanti, o meglio sul retro, di una serie di palazzine anonime.  
Lei si ferma un attimo e si volta a guardarmi.  
"Pensi che siano assurdità? Che stia immaginando cose per compensare..."  
"No." dico con sincerità "Credo che tra Kira e i cloni Leda ci sia una sorta di ponte sensoriale.  
Però è solo una ipotesi, non ho dati per confermarlo."

Sarah armeggia con la serratura di una porta dall'aspetto usurato.  
Quando questa si apre su un corridoio male illuminato, mi fa cenno di entrare.  
"Una cosa alla volta." Sospira.  
"Prima occupiamoci di questo e poi parleremo di quello che sta succedendo a mia figlia."

Saliamo scale che non sono scricchiolanti come mi aspettavo.  
I muri avrebbero bisogno di una mano di pittura. Il corridoio di lampadine nuove.  
Ci fermiamo davanti ad un portone scuro, ovviamente doveva essere in linea con il resto.  
Sarah bussa e poco dopo si affaccia una barba seguita da due occhi sospettosi.  
"Sicura di non essere stata seguita?"  
Gli occhi di mia sorella si alzano al soffitto in un gesto di esasperazione.  
"Se volessero toglierci di mezzo davvero,  
non basterebbe un percorso in mezzo ai bassifondi per evitare di finire asfaltati.  
E' urgente che veniamo a capo della questione di cui ti ho accennato. Sei pronto a darci una mano?"  
L'uomo alza le spalle e si scosta per farci entrare. Mi lancia una lunga occhiata.  
"Un altro esemplare. Certo che vi somigliate senza somigliarvi, eh?"  
Commenta poi tornando verso la postazione dalla quale stava lavorando.

Sarah mi guarda e scuote la testa.  
Lui si scrocchia le dita e si sistema sulla sedia.  
"Ditemi precisamente di cosa avete bisogno."  
Cerco nel mio cervello una strada per semplificare la richiesta.  
"Il dottor Aldous Leekie, scienziato in forza alla DYAD.  
Avrei bisogno di vedere in funzione un modellino di fattoria biomolecolare che teneva in ufficio.  
L'originale però è andato distrutto..."  
Mi accorgo che mentre sto finendo di parlare Dizzy digita già sulla tastiera alla velocità della luce.  
Si volta verso di noi e indica Sarah.  
"Ti ha detto dove ci siamo conosciuti, vero? Al club Neolution.  
La ci sono ancora molti discepoli del compianto dottor Leekie."  
Ghigna come se avesse ascoltato una battuta che noi non possiamo comprendere.  
"Sapete, si fanno chiamare 'Freeky Leekers'."  
Scuoto la testa e alzo le mani in segno di resa.  
"Sono molto utili, questi accoliti accecati dal loro personale Dio."  
commenta il nostro improvvisato collaboratore. "Ecco qua!!"

Volta lo schermo del pc e sia io che Sarah ci avviciniamo.  
Un intero articolo pubblicato su una rivista scientifica,  
corredato di blue print e modellino realizzato in scala.  
Sento l'adrenalina salire e non è una brutta sensazione.

"Ho bisogno di vederlo in funzione!" dico e vedo nello sguardo che mi ricambia Dizzy che per lui è lo stesso.  
La soddisfazione della ricerca, il sapore della scoperta.  
"Sarà fatto, signore mie." dice rimettendosi a lavoro.  
Riesce a trovare un evento al club Neolution dove lo stesso Leekie presentava il suo giocattolo.

"Holy watershed!!" salto su appena vedo sul video quello che ho ipotizzato.  
La fluorescenza che segue gli impulsi elettrici non lo fa in modo casuale.  
E' sicuramente voluto il modo in cui la sequenza si ripete ad intervalli regolari. Un messaggio in codice.


	10. Afterlife

  
 

Dentro la casa-tana del nostro hacker,  
aspettiamo che i suoi computer leggano il messaggio che Creepy Leekie ha volutamente lasciato ai posteri.  
Come ogni genio psicotico che si rispetti, non ha resistito al pensiero che molto del suo lavoro andasse perduto.  
Quello più oscuro e oltre il limite della questione etica.

Mentre aspettiamo che il software identifichi ogni cifra e ogni lettera osservo Sarah passeggiare nervosamente per la stanza.  
Il comportamento di Felix, sommato a tutto il resto, la sta destabilizzando.  
Ho una pessima sensazione riguardo a questa donna a cui ho voluto bene d'istinto. Decido che è ora di intervenire in qualche modo.

Dizzy richiama la nostra attenzione sulle stringhe di programma che scorrono veloci.  
"Ci siamo quasi." dice e indica con un cenno la faccia di Aldous Leekie che ci guarda beffardo da un'immagine di repertorio.  
"Certo che era viscidello eh?" commenta.  
'E se tu lo vedessi ora!' Penso d'istinto ma evito di aggiungere informazioni sensibili sulla fine del nostro scienziato pazzo.

L'esplosione di colori sullo schermo ci dice che l'analisi è finita.  
Una sequenza alfanumerica compare al posto delle elaborate letture di poco fa.  
Stringo gli occhi sistemandomi gli occhiali,  
come se questo potesse permettermi di leggere più chiaramente un qualcosa che al momento non mi dice proprio niente.  
Provo a fare diverse ipotesi. Divido lettere e cifre. Analizzo partendo dal presupposto della sequenza del DNA.  
Ma non ha senso. Non c'è niente che si ripete.  
Prima che possa perdermi ancora di più in formule, successioni e quanto altro mi accorgo che Dizzy sta ghignando.

"Cosa?!?" sbotta Sarah gesticolando nervosamente verso i computer.  
"Nonostante sia molto molto affascinante vedere una mente geniale all'opera..."  
mi fa un occhiolino inconfondibile e io penso che tra tutte ci sta provando proprio col clone sbagliato.  
Gli occhi di mia sorella diventano due fessure e lui decide che è il caso di tornare alla questione in oggetto.

"Aehm... dicevo... so di cosa si tratta." dice non nascondendo una certa soddisfazione e si avvicina perfino troppo.  
La sua spalla sfiora la mia e non penso che sia un caso.  
"Conta le cifre, sono 32... sono quasi sicuro che sia un indirizzo Ipv6. Serve un apposito programma per decriptarlo.  
Quando lo avremo fatto troveremo il tesoro di Leekie nella sua casa eterna dentro al Deep Web."

* * *

Ci congediamo dal biondo hacker in attesa che l'ubicazione del database venga determinata.  
"Secondo te ci possiamo fidare?"  
Chiedo a Sarah quando oramai siamo in prossimità della safe house.  
"Non abbiamo molte alternative. Inoltre non lo so. Mi sembra un idealista, non uno di quelli che si vende l'anima per soldi."  
Camminiamo in silenzio fino a che non mi decido ad affrontare l'elefante nella stanza.  
"Sarah..." inizio e lei si volta a guardarmi.  
"Mi dispiace per tutto quello che stai passando con Felix."  
le dico sinceramente e vedo che annuisce.  
Lui è stato suo fratello tutta la vita, possibile che gli sia bastato così poco per dimenticarsene.  
Apprezzo molto il nostro 'brother sestra' ma credo che in questo frangente abbia toppato alla grande.  
Forse oltre un punto di non ritorno.

"So di essere una stronza autoreferenziale e di avere avuto spesso bisogno del tuo supporto ma ci sono e ti voglio bene.  
Vorrei poter fare qualcosa per te, qualsiasi cosa."  
Lei sorride con gli occhi lucidi e poi mi stringe. Mentre ricambio l'abbraccio mi rendo conto che è fin troppo magra.  
La mia mente torna a Beth e allo stato in cui si trovava quando aveva deciso di togliersi la vita.  
Io non c'ero e me ne ero resa conto solo dalla ferita che aveva provocato in Alison.  
Se possibile quest'ultima era diventata più chiusa, più rigida, più dipendente dalla sua illusione di perfezione.

Ma Sarah è una lottatrice, non abbandonerà mai il campo di battaglia,  
mi dico mentre ci infiliamo nella vecchia struttura dove per il momento abitiamo.  
Me lo dico ma in fondo non so neanche io se crederci.  
Mi sembra di essere impotente e di poter solo rimanere a guardare le persone che amo sparire un po' alla volta,  
inghiottite da questo enorme buco nero che si sta mangiando il mio Universo.

Se dovessi essere la prossima a dissolversi, spero almeno di poter lasciare alle mie sorelle la possibilità di cavarsela.  
Dopo mesi di cupa disperazione e perdita quasi totale della speranza, ora mi rendo conto che il meccanismo si è rimesso in moto.  
Troverò gli ingranaggi giusti e non gli permetterò di fermarsi un'altra volta.

 


	11. Hidden Ones

 

I giorni successivi scorrono senza particolari avvenimenti, ma in un clima collaborativo  
che almeno dentro al laboratorio sembra reggere alla pressione.  
L'attività del verme non ha registrato cambiamenti da quando lo abbiamo tolto dal suo rifugio di carne.  
Si muove ma non sembra avere uno scopo al momento.  
E' veramente grande e mi chiedo quanto ci metterà quello nella guancia di Sarah a raggiungere quella dimensione.  
E' prioritario trovare un modo per disattivare il sistema di difesa  
che ucciderebbe mia sorella se provassimo a toglierle ora quell'ospite indesiderato.

Shay si presenta con i dolci e i caffè per i quali è uscita.  
"Forza, forza. Cosa sono questi musi lunghi? Abbiamo del lavoro da fare, piani da mettere in piedi!"  
Sorrido da dietro il mio bicchierone di carta.  
Il suo entusiasmo e l'energia con la quale affronta la giornata sono senza dubbio contagiosi.  
Scott prende un dolce e bofonchia un ringraziamento alla mia bionda amica,  
che alza il pollice in segno di approvazione.  
Siamo immersi da ore nella documentazione e nel materiale video-fotografico della BrightBorn.  
Un'azienda che in quanto a generare sospetti, batte alla grande anche la DYAD.  
Tutto, dagli obiettivi che si pone alla tizia che la rappresenta,  
sembra indicare che le pratiche che vi si conducono siano legali fino ad un certo punto.  
C'è tutto un sommerso che neanche tra cento anni potremmo dire di aver portato  
completamente in superficie ma intanto occorre analizzare ogni elemento che ci si presenta davanti.

"Fa tanto 'villaggio dei dannati'." osserva Shay mentre Evie Cho ripete ancora una volta, a nostro beneficio,  
i vantaggi di affidarsi alla sue cure.  
Io e Scott annuiamo all'unisono.  
Il mio cellulare 'regolare' trilla e quando lo sblocco trovo un messaggio di Dizzy.  
"Ancora!?" commenta Shay sollevando le sopracciglia "Almeno combinasse qualcosa di utile."  
"Dice che dovrebbe trovare le giuste coordinate in un paio di giorni." leggo dallo schermo.

Lo scetticismo che percepisco dai due miei compagni di avventura non ha bisogno di essere messo in parole.  
Accantono il telefono e li guardo entrambi negli occhi.  
"Belli, Donnie e Felix hanno già fatto del loro peggio.  
Abbiamo bisogno di un piano B di infiltrazione nella casa del nemico."  
"Quindi?" chiede Scott già temendo quelle che saranno le mie successive parole.  
"Quindi avrei pensato di chiedere a voi due. Potreste fingervi una coppietta felice e desiderosa di espandere la famiglia!"  
Il mio amico quasi si soffoca con un pezzo di dolce e l'ex soldato gli batte una mano sulla schiena.  
Di nuovo il trillo di un messaggio in arrivo sul mio cellulare.  
Shay guarda l'oggetto e poi mi guarda.  
Indica se stessa e Scott e il telefono dove ancora lampeggia l'sms.  
"Certo che ti piace confondere le cose, eh?" chiede.  
Sorrido e scuoto la testa "Ma non è vero!" protesto.  
"Sìsì, certo." ribatte lei "Al lavoro! Almeno cerchiamo di ideare una performance decente."

* * *

La stesura del piano di riserva procede a ritmi sostenuti.  
L'esperienza militare di Shay sta tornando utile in termini di organizzazione.  
Chiamo Alison per sapere a che punto sono i documenti di identità che le ho commissionato.  
Sospetto che le abilità della donna più impostata del Canada siano ancora tutte da scoprire.  
Mi risponde che è per strada. Dopo una certa insistenza l'ho convinta a portarmeli di persona.  
Voglio parlarle e come se lo sentisse, cerca in ogni modo di sfuggire al confronto.  
Quando finalmente appare, i miei due amici sono pronti per la loro prima missione sul campo.  
In genere questo è territorio di Sarah e Felix ma ultimamente non c'è sufficiente armonia tra i due fratelli.  
Quando la porta si richiude alle spalle di Shay e Scott, sento il nervosismo di Alison arrivare ad ondate.  
Che siamo diventati tutti ipersensibili come Kira?

"Ali..." inizio.  
"Senti, non l'ho cacciata io!  
Anche se non è che fosse giusto avercela mollata così come se non fosse un problema di tutti."  
Alzo le mani per fermare il fiume di parole.  
"Ali, ma di cosa parli?"  
Lei si ferma impettita e sospettosa.  
"Non mi hai convocata per farmi una ramanzina per Helena?"  
"No... perché cosa vuol dire che non l'hai cacciata? Dov'è Helena?"  
Vedo il contegno di Alison sgonfiarsi in un secondo.  
"Non lo so. Se ne è andata di casa e non risponde al telefono."  
"Ottimo! Giusto quello che ci voleva. Speriamo non si cacci in qualche pasticcio."  
Mia sorella fa un'espressione difficile da decifrare e che per il momento decido di non indagare.

"In realtà volevo parlarti di Sarah." inizio e vedo che scuote la testa.  
"Non posso pensare a tutti."  
Mi irrito poichè è tipico di Alison non pensare a nessuno.  
"Infatti non lo fai. E neanche io... forse è tempo di cambiare qualcosa."  
"Cos'è, una specie di percorso per liberarti dai sensi di colpa. Prima di..."  
Si interrompe e sgrana gli occhi, colpita dal suo stesso cinismo.  
A quanto pare sono quella delle due che reagisce meglio al colpo basso.

"Oh Ali... possibile che tu sia sempre così sulla difensiva?  
So che fare parte di questa strana famiglia non è la tua aspirazione nella vita.  
Non hai avuto scelta e nessuno di noi l'ha avuta.  
Però ci siamo dentro e se ognuno di noi farà la sua parte forse potremo anche uscirne."  
"Scusa... " dice e ho quasi paura che si metta a piangere. Preferirei evitare, dopotutto.  
"Non so davvero cosa mi stia succedendo ultimamente.  
Ma non c'è più niente che riesca a tenere sotto controllo."  
Questa sua ammissione mi preoccupa.  
Se assisteremo a 'la caduta di casa Hendrix' potremmo avere sotto le suole l'equivalente di un campo minato.

"E' come per Beth, vero?" mi chiede e io non so bene cosa rispondere.  
"Non lo so, Ali. Ma ti confesso che ho avuto questa sensazione e non mi piace."  
Lei annuisce poi si ritira su nel suo tipico atteggiamento rigido.  
"Vedrò cosa posso fare."  
Promette, dandomi una goffa pacca sulla spalla.  
"Ci conto!" le grido dietro mentre praticamente si da alla fuga su per la scala.


	12. The Sound Of Silence

 

 

E' primo pomeriggio quando mi arriva un messaggio di Shay.

Descrive l'atrio della BrightBorn come “quello dell'astronave dei Visitatori,  
ma della versione tarocca non della serie originale che è un capolavoro.  
”Scorro il testo fino alla fine. Promette di tenermi aggiornata per quanto può via messaggio  
perché è convinta che il posto meriti in tutta la sua assurda pretenziosità.  
Sorrido. Non posso che essere grata a Shay per questo suo inaspettato e volontario supporto.

Qui nella quiete di questa giornata primaverile,  
sembra possibile dimenticarsi per un momento in quale situazione siamo davvero.  
Oltre alla musica che esce dalle casse riesco a identificare solo il ronzio dei macchinari che lavorano.  
Molti di essi li abbiamo prelevati alla DYAD prima di essere definitivamente messi alla porta.  
Il resto ce lo ha procurato Mrs S in qualche modo.  
Sarebbe bello per un attimo fingere di essere a lavoro,  
a fare quello che mi piace e con l'unico pensiero di ottenere risultati migliori ogni giorno.

Ma se chiudo gli occhi l'illusione si rompe.  
Dietro le mie palpebre chiuse tendo a vedere la realtà.  
La realtà è che siamo tutti in bilico e non si riesce a capire chi sarà il primo a cadere.  
La realtà è che Delphine è sparita e Beth è morta e Sarah ha un corpo estraneo dentro una guancia  
e io vorrei che tutto questo non fosse vero.

_I'm giving you a nightcall to tell you how I feel_  
_I'm gonna drive you through the night down the hills_

Le parole della canzone che sta passando mi arrivano dirette e generano in me inquietudine.  
La voce della cantante sembra venire da lontano mentre narra di una sorta di rivelazione.

_I'm gonna tell you something you don't want to hear_  
_I'm gonna show you where it's dumped but have no fear_

Mi alzo di scatto.  
Improvvisamente non ho più nessuna voglia di sapere.  
Mi rendo conto che nonostante non possa farne a meno,  
non perché sono una scienziata e una lesbica,  
piuttosto perché ci sono persone inclusa me stessa, a cui lo devo... non voglio sapere.

Sapere mi spaventa.

Prendo la giacca e spengo le luci.  
Il verme continua a brillare nel suo vasetto e la testa di Leekie continua a fare schifo,  
appoggiata al ripiano del freezer.  
  
Esco e inspiro l'aria pulita.  
Siobhan mi aspetta alla safe house.  
E' tempo che svolga il mio compito di babysitter per la mia eccezionalmente dotata nipotina.

* * *

“Siete a posto qua'?” chiede Mrs S per l'ennesima volta.

Io e Kira annuiamo all'unisono. Poi alziamo entrambe gli occhi al cielo, ci guardiamo e scoppiamo a ridere.  
Siobhan scuote la testa sorridendo ed esce per fare la spesa o dirigere chissà quale operazione segreta.  
Kendall sta riposando in una delle stanze del retro, quindi io e Kira abbiamo la casa a disposizione  
per progettare qualche scherzo con precisione scientifica o parlare dei massimi sistemi.  
Optiamo per guardare un film buttate sul divano.  
Della trama capiamo poco perché passiamo il tempo a tirarci i popcorn e a rotolarci nel tentativo di sfuggire al solletico.

Quando ci fermiamo a riprendere fiato e le nostre risa si spengono, vedo lo sguardo di mia nipote farsi lontano.

“Zia Alison crede che sia colpa sua se zia Helena è scappata.”  
Annuisco e le scosto una ciocca di capelli dal viso.  
“Ma non è vero. Era necessario che trovasse la sua strada. Vuole tornare ma non adesso.”

Le tocco il naso e Kira ride.

“Bene, dovresti proprio dirlo a zia Ali la prossima volta che la vedi.”  
Dico anche se un angolo della mente pensa alla possibile reazione della sorella rigida  
alle capacità percettive della nipotina.  
Probabilmente cercherebbe di oscurare la parte del suo cervello dove ripone tutti i pensieri sconci.  
Tossisco, spero davvero che Kira non possa accedere veramente a tutto.  
  
Ultimamente sembra più serena e mentre mi chiedo il perché lei inizia a darmi la risposta.

“Sai che adesso posso controllare meglio queste cose?”  
mi spiega con gli occhi che le brillano.  
“Davvero, Monkey? E come hai imparato?”  
Le chiedo e quello che mi rivela mi spiazza.  
“Me lo sta insegnando lei.”  
afferma annuendo con la testa.  
Prima che possa chiederle chi sia 'lei', la bimba si alza sulle ginocchia per arrivare alla mia altezza.

“A volte le cose le sento, a volte le vedo...” mi dice.  
“Mi dispiace, non deve essere facile.”  
La piccola scuote la testa.  
“No a volte non lo è. Ma se vedo qualcosa lo devo dire, vero?”  
Sta cercando una conferma da me e io maledico la mia inettitudine  
a trovarne una che possa aiutarla davvero.  
  
Deduco che tenerselo dentro però non possa che peggiorare la situazione.  
“Sì, specie se quello che vedi ti mette a disagio.”  
rispondo e naturalmente spero che non voglia condividerle proprio con me.  
In pedagogia penso di valere proprio zero.

Quando Kira inizia di nuovo provo un involontario brivido.  
La sua voce ha cambiato impostazione e sembra quella di un'adulta.  
“Ho davanti tanti schermi. So che lui è la dentro da qualche parte  
e così seguo le telecamere alle vie di accesso del grande palazzo.  
Lo devo trovare, il mio unico scopo è vendicare Niki. Nessuno me lo può impedire.  
Sorrido perché l'uomo finalmente è come un topo in trappola. Come me e Niki ad Helsinki.”  
So che non dovrei farlo ma provo a fermarla.  
Non sono pronta ad affrontare le conseguenze di quello che ha visto e ancora non posso immaginare quanto io non lo sia.  
“Kira...”  
Lei scuote la testa e prosegue  
“E' notte e gli schermi sono vuoti.  
Ci sono poche persone che vanno e vengono ma nessuna è lui.  
Nessun altro mi interessa. Però una scena attira la mia attenzione.  
E' diversa dalle altre. Sembra un incontro ma non lo è.  
La persona che segue la donna alta lo fa di nascosto, almeno per alcuni passi.  
E' una figura scura che vedo solo di spalle.  
Quando la bionda alta se ne accorge la scena diventa un confronto.  
Dura poco ma io muovo lo zoom fino a che non inquadra le labbra della donna.  
Leggo il suo ultimo messaggio e scopro che è una domanda.”  
Sento il cuore iniziare a battermi nelle orecchie come se fosse amplificato,  
vedo mia nipote piegare un po' la testa e immagino che sia un gesto proprio di MK.  
“Ripeto la domanda ad alta voce e quasi mi dispiace per la donna 'Che cosa ne sarà di lei?'”  
Kira si riscuote da quella sorta di trance e mi guarda spaventata.  
“Mi dispiace, zia Cosima.”  
Sono io a scuotere la testa, cercando di ricordarmi che sono l'adulta della situazione.  
'Ti dispiace di cosa?' vorrei chiederle ma in quel momento entrano Sarah ed Art  
e io imparo quanto la definizione 'facce di circostanza' sia efficace.  
  
Kira scatta in direzione della sua camera e io mi alzo sui muscoli irrigiditi delle gambe.  
Sarah non può avere sentito le parole di sua figlia ma inconsapevolmente le ripete.  
“Mi dispiace Cosima” dice e distoglie lo sguardo.  
Arthur Bell inspira e io capisco che dovrà fare fino in fondo il suo ruolo di poliziotto.  
“Ero in centrale quando il detective Duko è stato chiamato sul luogo di un ritrovamento.”  
dice e fa un passo verso di me.  
“Sappiamo solo che si tratta di un corpo che presenta una ferita da arma da fuoco e...”

...e non lo voglio sentire ma lui va avanti lo stesso

“E l'unico documento che è stato rinvenuto sul cadavere e che è parzialmente leggibile,  
è un badge appartenente allo staff medico della DYAD.”  
Mi volto perché il suono che sento nelle orecchie copre qualsiasi altra cosa e non voglio vedere più niente,  
non voglio sentire più niente.  
Voglio negare questa realtà che mi presentano davanti e che non sono pronta ad accettare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canzone usata in questo capitolo è Nightcall dei London Grammar


	13. C'est La Mort

 

Io e Sarah osserviamo da lontano la polizia a lavoro.  
L'andirivieni di agenti e i tentativi della stampa di avvicinarsi al luogo dove il corpo è stato ritrovato.  
Art è arrivato e lo vediamo passare sotto ai nastri che tengono la piccola folla fuori dalla zona delle indagini.

Sento che mia sorella posa brevemente lo sguardo su di me.  
Non si avvicina è come se avesse paura di una mia possibile reazione.  
Finora non ho avuto nessuna reazione che potesse identificare.  
Finora non ho avuto nessuna reazione che potessi identificare...

So solo che se si tratta di Delphine devo essere dove sono adesso. Più vicina possibile.  
Come non mi è riuscito di fare in precedenza.  
Se quel corpo che non riesco a vedere è quello che rimane di lei, questa è la mia ultima occasione starle accanto.  
Non posso che ripensare a quel sogno così vivido,  
così horror in technicolor e capisco di averlo avuto sempre addosso.  
In un angolo del cervello con la convinzione che prima o poi diventasse reale.

I minuti che passano sembrano eterni eppure ho il terrore di vederli finire.

Il breve trillo sul cellulare di Sarah è il segnale convenuto con Arthur.  
Iniziamo a scendere dalla collina verso una delle periferie più degradate della città.

Attorno a noi capannoni abbandonati. Incuria e sporcizia regnano sovrane.  
Il senso di abbandono fa sembrare tutto un paesaggio post apocalittico,  
ma è solo un tardo pomeriggio col sole che inizia una lenta discesa sopra quartieri in disfacimento.

Il detective è già accanto alla macchina quando svoltiamo nella strada dove l'abbiamo lasciata.  
Non riesco a capire niente dalla sua espressione.  
Vorrei mettermi a correre e invece impercettibilmente rallento.  
"Allora?" E' Sarah a pressarlo non appena arriviamo vicino all'uomo.  
"No, non si tratta di Delphine Cormier." dice in fretta lui "E' il corpo di un uomo..."  
Il resto di quello che sta dicendo me lo perdo.  
Mi volto in fretta e sono sicura che entrambi mi saranno eternamente grati del fatto che riesco a non vomitargli sulle scarpe.

* * *

Il viaggio di ritorno non me lo ricordo granchè.  
Anche adesso che sono seduta sul retro della safe house e guardo il torrentello che scorre a pochi metri da me,  
le mie orecchie ronzano in maniera fastidiosa.  
Sarà perché finalmente ho pianto tutte le mie lacrime e penso o mi illudo di non averne più.  
Cerco di venire a patti con questa nuova realtà che si chiama 'perenne incertezza' e non ci sto riuscendo tanto bene.  
Mi compare davanti una tazza di tè fumante.  
Alzo lo sguardo quasi aspettandomi di vedere Mrs S e invece trovo gli occhi azzurri di Shay.

"Ho sentito che hai avuto una pessima giornata..."  
Dice, sedendosi accanto a me.  
Sbuffo una risata.  
"Ne ho viste di migliori" rispondo  
"Scusami, ho perso la cognizione del tempo e i contatti con te e Scott. Avete avuto problemi?"  
Lei scuote la testa.  
"No, ma di tutto quel circo ci sono alcune cose che reputo interessanti. Ne parleremo."  
Sento il calore del suo corpo e il suo profumo vagamente speziato. In qualche modo servono a calmarmi.

"Shay..." inizio e lei si volta di nuovo verso di me.  
"Credi davvero a quella cosa che mi hai detto?  
Sul fatto che l'amore se è abbastanza forte,  
se è uno di quelli di cui non puoi fare a meno può salvarti dall'orlo della morte?"  
Sorride e sebbene sia un sorriso mesto è bello da vedere.  
"Che domande fai? Cosa pensi che sia tutta una commedia new-age per portarmi a casa le donne?"  
Torna seria e si assicura che la stia guardando.  
"Certo che ci credo.  
Ad ogni parola che ti ho detto e per quanto possa sembrare strano, è quello che spero per te."  
Mi dice con dolcezza, appoggiandomi la testa sulla spalla.

La ringrazio, consapevole di quanto lei stia facendo per me.

"Mrs Sadler ci aspetta di sopra. Credo voglia fare il punto delle situazioni."  
Sorrido. 'situazioni' in effetti è più corretto del suo singolare.  
"Aspettiamo fino a che il sole sarà tramontato?"  
Le chiedo e lei annuisce contro il mio collo.

Quindi rimaniamo ferme, abbracciate a guardare l'ultima luce del giorno spegnersi.  
Quando oramai è quasi del tutto buio anche io chiudo gli occhi  
e finalmente provo la sensazione di dissolvermi totalmente nell'aria.

* * *

Attorno al tavolo della grossa cucina siamo tutti riuniti e internamente disgiunti.  
Aspettiamo che Mrs S apra l'informale riunione e guardando gli astanti,  
noto l'assenza di Kendall Malone e per fortuna, di Kira.  
Spero che almeno la nipotina possa avere tregua dalla tristezza e dalle proiezioni mentali.

Siobhan si schiarisce la voce e inspira.  
“Mia madre è malata.” esordisce e vedo Sarah drizzarsi sulla sedia.  
Scott abbassa lo sguardo e io lo interpreto come un brutto, bruttissimo segno.  
La donna bruna gli rivolge uno sguardo da aquila.  
“Immaginavo che qualcuno lo avesse capito.” dice.

“Si tratta della stessa malattia autoimmune dei cloni Leda?” chiedo  
ed è Scott a rispondere.  
“No, è leucemia.”“Merda.” Sento l'imprecazione di Sarah.  
Mrs S si rivolge direttamente al mio amico.  
“Immagino che ti abbia già dato indicazioni precise per quando avverrà?”  
chiede e nessuno di noi ha bisogno di domandare a cosa si riferisca.  
“Sì” risponde piano Scott.  
“Allora tu seguile.” gli dice lei “ma per favore, non tenetemelo nascosto.”  
Lui annuisce e per qualche minuto nessuno parla.  
La goccia che cade dal rubinetto sull'acciaio è il rumore più forte che si percepisce nella stanza.

E' di nuovo la madre di Sarah ad interrompere la quiete.  
“Ora abbiamo problemi più pressanti.” inizia e sento che nemmeno lei crede a questa scala di priorità.  
“perché non ci date un'idea di cosa sia la BrightBorn secondo quanto avete visto oggi?”  
Chiede a Shay e Scott.  
Visto che il mio amico sembra avere perso la lingua è Shay ad iniziare.  
“A dire il vero abbiamo visto solo quello che sta in superficie.  
La sensazione è che sotto esista un'altra dimensione dell'intero progetto.  
Da dove si muove la gran parte del capitale.  
L'organizzazione, permettetemi il termine, è di stampo quasi militare.  
Sospetto che se ti trovassero in una zona di quella trappola dove non dovresti essere,  
passeresti subito attraverso la corte marziale.”  
Visto che il suo compagno di avventura non aggiunge o contesta niente,  
la mia bionda amica prosegue nell'esposizione.  
“Quello che ho trovato interessante è che quella specie di automa,  
Evie Cho ha molto dissertato sulle incredibili possibilità che la BrightBorn 'cambieremo il mondo, un bambino alla volta' offre.  
Sostiene di avere sofferto dalla nascita di una rara patologia  
che la costringeva a lunghi periodi di permanenza in ospedale e dolorose quanto inutili terapie.  
Fino a che i genitori non l'hanno affidata alle cure di non meglio precisati professionisti  
e la sua vita e quella della sua famiglia sono cambiate radicalmente.”  
“I fottutissimi coniugi Duncan.” sbotta Sarah e io condivido la sua linea di pensiero.  
  
“Inoltre adesso ha una vistosa cicatrice a forma di X sulla guancia sinistra.  
Sono sicura che non l'avesse nei video in cui ripete dei concetti a nastro,  
neanche fosse un politico italiano che deve convincere la massa.  
Quindi, o il girato è ritoccato oppure quello sfregio è nuovo e penso non sia un particolare da trascurare.” Conclude Shay.  
“Dubito che una tizia del genere possa decidere di spartire i suoi segreti con noi, di sua volontà.”  
borbotta Sarah sempre più cupa.  
“Potremmo rapirla e convincerla a parlare. Potrei conoscere un metodo o due.”  
Questa volta alzo di scatto lo sguardo su Shay,  
la sua espressione tranquilla non mi permette di capire se quello che ha detto è una provocazione o...

Il telefono di Sarah emette un suono e lei si alza per far entrare Arthur Bell.  
Tempo di fare il punto di un'altra 'situazione'.

 

 

 

 


	14. No Light, No Light

 

Il detective lancia un'occhiata a Sarah, mentre lei gli cammina davanti  
e per la seconda volta, guardandoli ho la sensazione di percepire la presenza di Beth tra di loro.  
  
Gli occhi azzurro scuro di Siobhan incoraggiano Art a parlare.  
“Il corpo ritrovato apparteneva ad Alan Nealon, un genetista e chirurgo della DYAD.”  
Stavolta sono io a saltare sulla sedia.  
“Il dottor Nealon?” trovo incredibile la piega che stanno prendendo gli eventi, il che è paradossale di per sé.  
“Lo hai conosciuto?” mi chiede Arthur e io non posso che confermare.  
“E' il medico che Rachel mi ha messo alle costole dopo aver spedito Delphine oltreoceano.”  
“E' il medico che, dopo che mi ero consegnata alla DYAD per riavere Kira,  
voleva farsi una natura morta collezionando le mie ovaie.” commenta Sarah.  
“Ok, era un bel tipo. Non posso dire che mi dispiaccia che sia morto.”  
Chiosa Shay.

Siobhan spegne la moka che nel frattempo ha messo sul fuoco.  
Quasi nessuno rifiuta la tazza di caffè che ci offre.  
“E' anche il neoluzionista che ha avuto l'idea di scambiare Krystal Goderitch  
con Rachel e fare in modo di far sparire quest'ultima in tutta tranquillità.”  
dice poi appoggiando la macchinetta oramai vuota dentro al lavello.  
Sarah la guarda basita.  
“Sapevi dell'esistenza di Krystal fino da allora?” chiede  
e quando S annuisce, continua “Le è stato fatto del male?”  
“No, per fortuna niente di irrimediabile.”

C'è qualcosa in tutto questo che non mi torna ma non riesco ad afferrare bene cosa.  
Ci sto pensando prima che Arthur aggiunga dei particolari sul corpo.  
“Il cadavere di Nealon presentava una ferita mortale da arma da fuoco. Sparata a contatto.  
Almeno stando all'esame preliminare del tipo di bruciatura attorno al foro.  
Ma quello che interessa noi in questo momento è la ferita che presentava alla guancia.  
Uno squarcio lungo circa cinque centimetri. Non gli hanno asportato un pezzo di volto come siamo abituati a vedere.”

“E' perché non lo hanno trovato.” dico io risvegliandomi dall'immobilità. “E' perché si sono accorti che non era più lì'  
“In che senso?” chiede Art. “Qualcuno lo aveva preso prima di loro?”  
“Nel senso che era uscito da Nealon di propria volontà.” dico  
e diverse paia di occhi mi fissano come se stessi iniziando a delirare.  
Ma una parte del mio cervello ha continuato ad interrogarsi  
sulla funzione di quell'incredibile connubio di organico e inorganico  
e ora è tempo che anche gli altri ne vengano messi al corrente.

Con la coda dell'occhio vedo la mano di Sarah che per istinto le sale alla guancia  
ma si ferma un attimo prima.  
Spaventata da quello che potrebbe succedere.

“Sono sicura che la persona che ha sparato a Nealon  
e le persone che hanno fatto ritrovare il cadavere dopo essersi assicurati che il verme non ci fosse,  
sono ben distinte tra di loro per motivazioni e modo di agire, vero?”  
Chiedo, guardando direttamente Siobhan  
perché le tessere del puzzle si sono ricompattate  
e ora sono in grado di vedere l'intero disegno con estrema lucidità.  
S lentamente annuisce.  
“E adesso mi dirai come facevi a sapere di Krystal e Rachel  
e del motivo per cui non me lo hai detto finora.”  
“Chicken, mi dispiace.” inizia lei e io capisco di non sopportare più quelle due parole.

Sarah si fa avanti e guarda la madre scuotendo la testa.  
“Siobhan...” dice e vedo negli occhi di quest'ultima la decisione prendere corpo.  
“Lo so perché Delphine mi contattò in modo che l'aiutassi a salvare Krystal Goderitch  
dalla presa dei Neoluzionisti e della DYAD.  
Mi chiese di tenerla lontana da tutto questo e visto che Krystal non era consapevole  
delle circostanze reali della sua esistenza e di voi, anche io pensai che fosse la cosa migliore da fare.  
Mi informò che avrebbe affrontato Nealon per capire quanto fosse coinvolto.  
Forse la morte di lui è il risultato di quel confronto.”

Serro la mascella perché sento la rabbia iniziare a farsi strada in mezzo a tutto il resto.

“Inoltre...” riprende Mrs S  
“fece in modo di garantire che la ricerca sulla cura per la malattia autoimmune dei cloni  
andasse avanti comunque.  
Il laboratorio, gli strumenti che non avete prelevato alla DYAD  
e la disponibilità economica per proseguire provengono tutti dal fondo che mi ha lasciato a questo scopo.”  
“Come è stato possibile?” chiede Sarah.  
“Non glielo domandai.” Ammette Siobhan e io non trattengo una risata amara.  
“Ovviamente, perché tutti abbiamo sempre preso da lei  
e nessuno si è preoccupato di capire che cosa era in realtà che ci stava regalando.”

Sospiro e chiedo di nuovo la cosa che mi preme sapere più di tutto il resto.

“perché non me lo hai detto subito?”  
La mia voce è chiara ma dentro sto tremando,  
potrei dare un'ottima interpretazione della donna elettrica tra pochi secondi.  
“Delphine mi disse anche che se non fosse stata qui con te  
ad andare avanti con le ricerche ci sarebbe potuto essere un unico motivo.”

Chiudo gli occhi perché sono quasi certa che altrimenti potrei sparare fulmini direttamente dai bulbi oculari.

“Quindi hai pensato che fosse meglio darmi una falsa, fievole speranza  
piuttosto che una dura e definitiva realtà?”  
“Chicken, non possiamo esserne certi...”  
Prova a ragionare lei ma io non ho più nessuna voglia di sentire altri discorsi.  
“Fanculo tutto.” dico e afferro la giacca, decisa ad andarmene.

Inaspettatamente è Scott che mi si para davanti e mi poggia una mano su una spalla.  
Per un momento sento il desiderio di mollargli un destro.

“Aspetta, Cosima, non andartene.” mi chiede e poi si volta verso la tavola dove gli altri sono ancora seduti  
e sceglie di fissare le assi di legno invece degli occhi dei convenuti.  
“Sono sicuro di avere visto uno dei Castore parlare con Evie Cho,  
durante uno dei momenti di visita alle strutture.”

Shay si alza e si mette vicino a me. Interpreto il gesto come un silenzioso supporto.

“Quale era il Castore?” chiede poi al mio amico “Quello con gli occhi da pazzo?”  
Scott annuisce.  
“Deve trattarsi di Ira.” Mrs S mi afferra una mano e io mi sento un filo in trappola.  
“Stando a quanto ci ha detto Ferdinand, è impossibile separarlo da Susan Duncan. Quindi se lui è a Toronto...”  
“Deve necessariamente esserci anche lei.”  
conclude Sarah e mi guarda con una fierezza che non le vedevo da tempo negli occhi.  
“Andiamo a prenderla, sestra. E' finito il tempo di rintanarsi come animali braccati.”  
“Andiamo.” annuisco.  
L'idea di un confronto con la nostra creatrice è proprio ciò che mi serve ora.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per la collaborazione tra Delphine e Mrs S, lo spunto l'ho preso da quella foto di loro due che parlano nell'ufficio di Delphine alla DYAD. Una scena che non è mai stata tirata fuori in nessun modo e quindi si presta a speculazioni :)


	15. Scars

 

Non si può dire che la nostra creatrice si faccia desiderare.  
Ci accoglie nell'atrio del palazzo dove ha sede la BrightBorn, armata di un sorriso smagliante.  
Sembra addirittura felice di vederci.  
"Oh, due delle mie creature!" esclama allargando le braccia in un gesto di benvenuto.  
Pochi passi dietro di lei ci sono le scagnozze del momento, Evie "espressione da rettile" Cho  
e una tizia che sembra una buttafuori da club per fattoni.

Beh anche noi abbiamo le spalle coperte... abbiamo Shay.  
Oddio, a vederla non fa lo stesso effetto di queste due cyborg ai lati di Susan Duncan  
...ma come si dice? La nostra arma è la sorpresa!

Tossisco, giusto per non smentire la mia perfetta forma fisica.  
La Duncan si sporge per allungarmi un fazzoletto e sia Shay  
che il mastino alle spalle di Susan fanno immediatamente un salto in avanti.  
"Calma, calma." la madre di Rachel alza le mani in segno di resa. "Non siamo qua' per affrontarci."  
L'espressione di Sarah sottintende il contrario ma non è il caso di puntualizzare.

Attraversiamo i corridoi a quell'ora deserti ma devo concordare con Shay.  
Ci sono sicuramente mille paia di occhi che ci stanno osservando,  
i cui proprietari sarebbero pronti ad intervenire se mai ce ne fosse bisogno.

In ufficio, oltre all'arredamento di lusso troviamo anche Ira, il Castore highlander...  
ammesso che Mark abbia nel frattempo tirato le cuoia.  
"Avrei voluto incontrare anche le vostre sorelle." Esordisce di nuovo Susan Duncan  
e questo da fuoco alle polveri di Sarah.  
"Quali? Quelle morte grazie ai vostri giochini del cazzo  
o quelle che moriranno sempre per i vostri giochini del cazzo?!"  
Ahi, siamo di nuovo a parlare di cazzi. Non promette bene.  
La Duncan scuote energicamente la regale testa.  
"Non ho mai voluto che vi faceste del male o che ve ne fosse inflitto."  
"Certo, lo dica alla gentaglia che sceglie come sgherri."  
Stavolta l'occhiata feroce di mia sorella è diretta a 'faccia di serpente',  
che come nei video appare del tutto impermeabile a ciò che la circonda.  
Inquietante.

Susan annuisce e finalmente scopre le carte che ha tentato di celare fino a quel momento.  
"Speravo che questo incontro avvenisse. " ammette  
"non vi rendete conto degli obiettivi che potremmo raggiungere se lavorassimo ad uno scopo comune."  
"E quale possibile scopo comune potremmo avere?"  
Sarah sta rapidamente raggiungendo il punto di ebollizione.  
"La cura per la malattia dei cloni Leda..." risponde prontamente la nostra signora e padrona,  
guardandomi dritta negli occhi.  
Sento mia sorella imprecare.  
"Non ne abbiamo bisogno." rispondo tranquillamente e sento gli occhi di Sarah indugiare su di me.  
E' Evie Cho però che piega la testa di lato, è veramente un rettile pronto a scattare,  
e con tono cordialmente gelido chiede "perché ve la caverete con la vostra ricerca?"  
"Perché no?" ribatto ma ovviamente il mio bluff vale poco.  
"Beh, non c'è più il supporto della DYAD e della dottoressa Cormier, sbaglio?"  
Vorrei tirarle una testata ma riconosco una provocazione quando mi viene rivolta.  
Shay però ne ha abbastanza e si avvicina al serpente col taglio di capelli a caschetto.  
"Perché non impari a porgere l'altra guancia?  
Così posso farti un ricamino uguale a quello che già te ne decora una, che dici? Sarebbe coordinato."  
Il mastino da guardia sta per reagire e io già immagino la scena con tutti che se le danno,  
sfasciando ogni prezioso oggetto nella stanza ma è Susan Duncan a decidere in due parole le sorti della lotta.  
"Evie, lasciaci." dice con tono assolutamente calmo.

Tutte le altre teste nella stanza si voltano verso di lei, basite.

"Io e le mie creature possiamo fare due chiacchiere in solitudine." dice  
"Ovviamente con la presenza di questa gentile signorina." indica Shay che alza gli occhi al soffitto.  
Evie Cho esita giusto quella manciata di secondi in cui ritiene appropriato che Susan cambi idea  
ma alla fine deve accettare la sconfitta e con un cenno della mano tira il filo invisibile della scagnozza,  
che la segue a ruota nella sua uscita plateale dalla stanza.  
"Ora possiamo ragionare tra pari." commenta la Duncan  
mentre Shay opta per incrociare le braccia con fare minaccioso e fissare uno sguardo tagliente sul Castore dimesso,  
di cui non riusciamo a capire il senso.  
Sembra il maggiordomo di Susan o qualcosa di altro, cosa preferisco non saperlo per certo.

"Ora vi porterò a fare un tour della BrightBorn.  
Un vero tour, non come quelli che Evie e il suo staff propinano ai potenziali clienti. Detesto tutto questo,  
nonostante sembri alta tecnologia associata alla genetica è roba da medioevo del cervello.  
Solo Aldous poteva, per stupida vanità, sottostare ad un simile trattamento."

Sì, beh in effetti non è finita proprio bene per lui. Prima o poi dovrò decidermi a liberare il frezeer da quella testa vizza.

Iniziamo a camminare verso gli ascensori e Susan si volta verso Sarah.  
"Ti farò togliere il tuo dispositivo da Evie."  
"Come no, perché c'è da fidarsi di quel soggetto." commenta mia sorella, la trasformista.  
"Che cosa fa esattamente il verme?" domando mentre stiamo scendendo oltre il piano terra.  
"Esattamente, non lo so. Aldous aveva questa fantasia,  
che potesse in qualche modo liberare l'accesso a zone del cervello che ancora ci sono oscure."  
"Era solo una fantasia?" chiedo mentre lasciamo l'ascensore illuminato  
e ci dirigiamo verso un corriodoio che termina in una specie di montacarichi.  
Non molto rassicurante come atmosfera.

Susan alza le spalle.  
"Io non proverei... e voi Leda non ne avete bisogno. Siete perfette così."

"Ma non siamo affatto perfette, Susan!" sbotto all'improvviso.  
"Siamo malate. Siamo condannate ad una morte cellulare piuttosto precoce.  
I nostri geni si ribellano contro di noi.  
E Sarah, la sua diversità è l'eccezione che conferma la regola.  
Lei ed Helena sono delle anomalie che non avevate previsto e che non siete in grado di controllare, di replicare."

Susan Duncan si volta, rossa in viso come se l'avessi schiaffeggiata.  
"Abbiamo solo bisogno del genoma originale!!  
Possiamo aggiustare tutto questo e raggiungere quella vetta che è già a portata di mano."  
Ci fermiamo davanti a delle porte di metallo.  
"Tu e quale esercito? perché per 'cambiare il mondo, un clone alla volta'  
ci vogliono delle risorse che non è facile racimolare, no?"  
Lei non nega e io vado avanti.  
"E' per questo che sei costretta ad appoggiarti a strutture come la BrightBorn  
e accettare metodi che in fondo detesti.  
E ora ci mostrerai quali sono questi metodi. Presumo sia per questo che ci hai portate in questo bunker."  
Gli occhi di questa donna geniale quanto pericolosa, brillano mentre mi guarda.  
"Ah, Cosima. Ho sempre saputo che il tuo cervello è la parte più importante di te.  
Come avrei voluto che Rachel ti somigliasse."  
"Povera Rachel." commento con sincerità.  
Vivere con le pretese e le aspettative e soprattutto l'ego dei propri Creatori deve essere devastante.  
Non mi stupisce che sia incazzata come una faina.  
La Duncan incassa con stile e si volta per aprirci le porte dell'orrore BrightBorn,  
qualcosa che nessuna di noi potrà mai dimenticare di avere visto.

* * *

Ci sono diversi stadi embrionali contenuti in queste vasche fantascientifiche,  
alcuni sono dei bambini completamente formati... ma a tutti manca qualcosa,  
tutti hanno qualcosa di incompatibile con la vita.  
Le deformità forse sono la cosa meno scioccante da vedere.

Shay si volta, piegata in due e sento che respira veloce.  
"Non posso." mi dice con voce soffocata.  
Le poggio una mano sulla schiena, per farle capire che la comprendo.  
Ira è rimasto oltre la porta e quando anche Sarah incespica e si ferma,  
capisco di essere rimasta sola di fronte a questo spettacolo orribile.

Passo davanti a tutte le teche, ignorando gli schermi appesi in alto dove si vedono sale operatorie  
e camere che assomigliano a celle ospedaliere.  
In tutti brulicano delle attività, molte delle quali finiranno per aumentare la popolazione di questa stanza.  
Mi chiedo mentre guardo i poveri resti dietro ai vetri, cosa ci venga a fare Evie Cho in questo posto.  
Nessuna delle possibili risposte è accettabile per me.  
Mi fermo davanti all'ultima vasca e quando il soggetto che vi è immerso dentro compie una sorta di scoordinato movimento,  
salto all'indietro e non riesco a trattenere l'orrore.

La mano di Susan mi sostiene e la sua voce tranquilla mi ghiaccia il sangue.

"Non ti preoccupare. Non è vivo. E' solo il dispositivo che fa il suo dovere."  
"Cristo!" Sarah esce a corsa da questo archivio di esperimenti falliti.  
Io mi avvicino a Shay e la prendo sottobraccio in modo che anche noi possiamo guadagnare l'uscita.  
"Niente giustifica tutto questo. Lo capisci, vero Susan?"  
Le dico una volta che ha richiuso le pesanti porte di metallo.  
"Ecco perché dobbiamo lavorare assieme. perché tutto questo non sia più necessario."  
La linea tra genio e follia è stata passata da parecchio.  
Forse tra tutti i burattinai dietro al progetto Leda e Castore, Aldous Leekie era il più innocuo.  
Non penso sia produttivo replicare quindi chiedo a Susan di onorare la sua promessa di liberare Sarah dal vermebionico.  
Lei annuisce e sorride. "Spero possa essere considerato il primo passo verso un'alleanza produttiva."

Come sospettavo Evie Cho non si dimostra felice di esaguire la richiesta della sua datrice di lavoro.  
Amesso che lo spostamento del sopracciglio sinistro sia un'espressione di sdegno.  
Altrettanto ovviamente capisce che sarebbe inutile rifiutarsi e che avrebbe svantaggi maggiori mettendosi di traverso.  
Così ci ritroviamo in una stanza che farebbe invidia ad un dentista in forza su una nave spaziale.  
Sarah ha le iridi terrorizzate, non trovo definizione migliore mentre assisto il Rettile  
nella rimozione del 'dispositivo' come ama chiamarlo Madame Duncan.

Doctor Cho esita un secondo mentre tira fuori il baco dalla guancia interna di mia sorella.  
Forse pensa che sarebbe divertente attivarlo invece di estrarlo e io penso che a quel punto le salterei alla gola.  
Ma è davvero un attimo e poco dopo il gemello piccolino del verme di Leekie  
viene messo al sicuro dentro un contenitore di vetro.  
Nel momento di distrazione che segue, me lo faccio scivolare in tasca.

Mentre Sarah si toglie il sapore del sangue,  
sciaquando via il ricordo del pessimo ospite, lascio Shay ad assisterla e seguo Susan che mi fa cenno.  
"Spero davvero che tu possa trovare l'archivio di Aldous." mi dice spiazzandomi completamente,  
c'è qualcosa che questa eminenza grigia non sa?  
"Quello che potresti fare, con quelle informazioni e il tuo cervello.  
Potresti ricreare una squadra efficace come quella che è arrivata alla Vostra creazione.  
Magari assieme a qualcuno del tuo calibro."  
Penso che non c'è più nessuno, non tanto del mio 'calibro' ma nessuno con cui vorrei creare qualcosa.  
Ma non lo dico.  
Ci sono molte altre persone che mi stanno aiutando a salvare il salvabile e forse in qualche modo ce la caveremo.  
Intanto stiamo finalmente uscendo da questa 'casa degli orrori' che non sfigurerebbe in un luna park alla Stephen King.  
"Non morire per motivi di principio." mi dice Susan e io scuoto la testa. Non ne ho nessuna intenzione.  
"Quando avrai l'archivio, contattami e potremo parlare della chiave."  
Lo sentivo che c'era la fregatura dietro l'angolo.  
Ma sono ottimista, di fronte a tutta questa follia io sono abbastanza normale.  
Troverò il modo di venirne fuori.

E siamo già oltre i vetri quando Susan lancia la bomba finale.  
"Inoltre penso che Kira e Charlotte potrebbero diventare amiche."  
Mi chiedo chi sia Charlotte ma accanto a me mia sorella si anima all'improvviso.  
"Charlotte? Charlotte Bowles?"  
Ma Susan oramai è al sicuro dietro i vetri spessi e si allontana rivolgendo a Sarah un sorriso vincitore.  
"Se Charlotte è prigioniera di Susan dobbiamo capire che fine ha fatto Marion Bowles.  
Potrebbe essere un'alleata in questa guerra al massacro."  
A giudicare dalla fine che hanno fatto tutte le ultime "teste della DYAD"  
non so se quella di Sarah è una speranza realistica.  
Ma siamo a corto di rinforzi e a corto di tempo. Vale la pena tentare.

Mentre torniamo parecchio ammaccate verso l'auto ma con un punto riportato a nostro favore,  
mi sembra di udire nel silenzio attorno il ronzio di una telecamera  
e immagino che forse non siamo così sole come potrebbe sembrare.

 


	16. Cosmic Love

 

E' di nuovo un tardo pomeriggio di primavera quello in cui una parte del meccanismo,  
mi aspetta, pazientemente poggiata sul tavolo di un bar all'aperto.  
Dizzy mi sorride molto soddisfatto quando si alza per farmi accomodare.  
'Sta gentilezza di altri tempi completamente sprecata.

Ha gli occhi che brillano quando mi indica l'archivio tra di noi.

"E' tutto la dentro. L'intero database delle ricerche di Leekie  
ma anche tutto il progetto originale ha portato alla vostra...ehm nascita."

Sorrido al suo imbarazzo ma beh da qualche parte siamo venute fuori,  
anche se la partenza è stata un po' diversa da quella della massa.

"Questo almeno è quello che prometteva nel video introduttivo." conclude lui grattandosi la testa.  
"C'era un video introduttivo?" chiedo, ancora nonostante tutto, piuttosto basita.  
Dizzy annuisce con vigore.

"Una figata assurda, realizzata in computer grafica.  
Leekie che parlava con voce robotica e prometteva di portare chi fosse arrivato fino a la'  
in un viaggio nella fantascienza possibile. E Cosima, la vostra faccia era dovunque."  
"Che culo!" esclamo senza potermi trattenere.  
L'ossessione dei nostri creatori è veramente 'creepy'.  
Come artisti che non si vogliono separare dalla loro opera più sentita.  
"Beh, non è per niente male come viso..." inizia lui e io rattrappisco internamente.  
Questa è la parte che più detesto. Non sono mai stata molto capace di opporre un rifiuto.  
Un secondo dopo capisco che non ce ne sarà bisogno.  
Alle mie narici arriva un profumo speziato e sento il fruscìo di una veste svolazzante.  
Non devo neanche voltarmi per sapere che tra poco Shay comparirà davanti a me,  
conciata come quando ci siamo conosciute.  
"Scusa, mio geekissimo amore. Ho fatto tardi." dice  
e prima che possa realizzare si china su di me e mi bacia le labbra,  
indugiando più di quanto sarebbe necessario.  
Sento il rossore salirmi alle guance.  
Non sono capace di fare performance pubbliche,  
specie inaspettate e ho paura che Dizzy non se la beva.  
Ma Shay sprizza convinzione per tutte e due e porge la mano ad un hacker fattosi statua di sale.  
"Che maleducata, non mi sono presentata. Shay, molto piacere."  
Lui le prende la mano e la stringe, ammirato.  
"Dizzy."  
Poi mi guarda e sembra decisamente imbarazzato.  
"Scusami, non avevo capito..."  
'Bontà tua' penso e scuoto la testa divertita.

Restiamo a parlare ancora per qualche tempo, mentre il traffico cittadino scorre pigramente lungo la strada.

"Questa è l'unico archivio." mi dice il nostro nuovo amico  
"Sarebbe stato inutile copiarlo.  
Non ci capirei comunque niente e penso che siano cose troppo più grandi di me per pensare di tenerle.  
Rischierei quanto un novellino che dovesse trovarsi a trafficare con materiale nucleare."  
"Ti ringrazio per tutto quello che hai fatto." gli dico.  
Perché se c'è una cosa che ho capito è che è bene non rimandare mai  
l'esprimere a qualcuno la propria gratitudine. Non sai se avrai altre occasioni per farlo.

Ci alziamo e un attimo prima di congedarci Dizzy si ricorda una cosa.  
"Cosima, nel video si parla di una 'chiave'. Spero proprio che tu ce l'abbia."  
"Non ancora ma sono ottimista riguardo la possibilità di ottenerla." gli confesso.

Io e Shay scegliamo di attraversare il parco  
e non riusciamo a non ridere della sua parata di poco prima.

"E non fare tanto la preziosa adesso.  
In fondo è proprio la stessa combinazione di elementi di quando mi sono presentata a te."  
mi dice lei dandomi una gomitata.  
"E non ci hai messo molto a togliermi tutto questo strato di vestiti di dosso!"  
mi ricorda e io ho la grazia di arrossire.  
"Detto così mi fai sembrare una strappamutande!"  
"Non vorrei sottolineare l'ovvio ma lo sei. Finta acqua cheta."  
"Ma neanche per idea!" protesto io.  
Sospetto che lo sia Alison, molto molto più di me.  
Lei ride ed è bello capire che è ancora possibile farlo. Nonostante tutto.

"Non mi è certo costato questo piccolo atto di teatro" commenta poi tornando seria  
"Anche perché morivo dalla voglia di fare questo..."  
dice e un attimo dopo le sue labbra sono sulle mie e la sua mano si appoggia alla base del mio collo.  
"Shay..." inizio quando ci stacchiamo.  
"Shh, non mi aspetto niente. Ma la vita è breve e faticosa.  
Volevo ricordarti che può essere anche piacevole."  
"E' vero. Lo è." ammetto.  
Mi sorride e infila un braccio sotto al mio.  
"Andiamo, ho promesso a Scott di batterlo ad uno di quei suoi giochini Nerd.  
Non vorrei proprio deluderlo."

* * *

Qualche giorno dopo io e Kira ci stiamo affrontando in una gara  
a chi riesce a finire prima una montagna di patatine fritte.  
Sebbene io sia una campionessa in questa disciplina,  
mia nipote mi sta decisamente facendo le scarpe.

"Monkey, posso farti una domanda?"  
le chiedo con cautela, non volendo risvegliare brutti ricordi o sollecitarne di nuovi.  
Lei annuisce e non riesco a togliermi del tutto di dosso la sensazione che sappia già cosa voglio chiederle.  
"Parli ancora con la tua amica? Quella che ti sta insegnando a gestire i sogni e i pensieri?"  
Non c'è esitazione in Kira quando annuisce e sembra quasi felice.  
"Posso chiederti come si chiama?"  
"Certo, zia. Si chiama Charlotte. Lei pensa che presto potremo incontrarci tutti di persona.  
Qualcosa sta cambiando e dopo questa volta non dovremo più separarci."  
Mi dice e mi passa una mano sulla guancia. Le sorrido e sento gli occhi lucidi.  
Di nuovo penso che tra di noi, la più matura sia lei.

"Monkey, vieni qua'. Dammi un abbraccio, ne ho davvero bisogno."  
Lei ride e mi butta le braccia al collo.  
Ce ne stiamo abbracciate fino a che non le suona il telefono e Kira risponde tutta seria.  
Subito dopo scoppia a ridere di nuovo e fa delle facce buffissime.  
Capisco che è Sarah e che le sta dicendo qualcosa che la diverte.  
Qualcosa di normale tra madre e figlia.  
Sorrido anche io mentre inizio a riordinare il tavolo.  
Sono contenta che le cose per mia sorella si stiano mettendo al meglio.  
Sicuramente meglio di come sono andate finora.  
Cal non è ricomparso all'orizzonte ma forse non è un male.  
Si potrebbe dire che sono una shipper della coppia Sarah-Art...come potrei contrarlo...'Sart?'  
Prima che possa ridere della mia stessa idiozia,  
mia nipote mi compare davanti gesticolando con il telefono.

"La mamma vuole parlare anche con te."  
mi dice tutta compita e scappa via un secondo dopo,  
spero diretta a giocare con qualcosa di sereno come i lego o i modellini.  
Sarah mi dice che sono riusciti a trovare Marion Bowles.  
Ferdinand ha dato loro una mano,  
strappando la promessa di aiutarlo quando sarà il momento di riscattare Rachel Duncan.

L'amore ai tempi del Clonera...ok, questa era veramente pessima.

Mia sorella mi racconta che sono riusciti a rintracciare l'ex capo della DYAD,  
solo dopo molte false piste.  
Susan l'aveva fatta ricoverare presso una clinica privata.  
Di fronte alla minaccia di un intervento della polizia canadese, i dirigenti si erano subito fatti da parte.  
Da quando era scomparsa dai radar della DYAD,  
Marion era ricoverata in qualità di paziente in coma farmacologico.  
La nostra creatrice preferiva saperla in uno stato vegetativo indotto, per un tempo indeterminato...  
probabilmente fino alla morte.  
Penso che Susan Duncan sia davvero spietata con i propri nemici.  
Per un attimo sono contenta di non essere considerata un ostacolo da quella donna eccezionale  
quanto eccezionalmente fuori di testa.  
Saluto Sarah e le confermo che rimarrò con Kira fino a quando lei e Arthur non saranno di ritorno.  
Il recupero di Marion non sarà immediato ma stando a quanto dice mia sorella,  
non appena capirà che c'è una possibilità di riavere Charlotte, niente potrà fermarla.

Fa strano pensare che Charlotte Bowles è una piccola 'noi'.  
Spero che sia immune come Helena e Sarah dai nostri problemi di salute.  
Non ho ancora avuto modo di riflettere sulle implicazioni della sua connessione mentale con Kira.

Decido che per una volta proveremo a trascorrere una serata civile,  
come se non fossimo perennemente in guerra.  
Prendo il cellulare viola e faccio partire la chiamata.  
"Ehi Ali, che ne dici di venire qua con Donnie, Oscar e Gemma e mangiarci una pizza tutti insieme?"  
Ascolto quello che mia sorella dice e la immagino  
che riordina in pile perfette i panni che ha appena finito di stirare.  
"Sì, Siobhan e Kendall ci saranno e potremmo chiamare Felix,  
nel caso sarei disposta anche a perdonarlo per come si è comportato con Sarah ultimamente."

Rido sotto i baffi sentendo Alison sputare fuoco e fiamme  
su chi le ha organizzato l'ultima visita di quartiere in ordine di tempo.  
Non c'è niente da fare.  
La normalità di mia sorella, il clone di acciaio, è una sorta di centro di gravità permamente.  
Ringrazio mentalmente Alison di esistere e finisco di ripulire  
mentre vengo messa a parte dello scandalo dei pantoni sbagliati e delle stampe decentrate.

* * *

Mi rendo conto di essere arrivata al momento più difficile,  
ma sono altrettanto consapevole che non posso rimandare oltre.  
Per quanto mi sia voluta illudere di poter avere un finale diverso,  
una parte di me è sempre stata consapevole che le probabilità che questo accadesse,  
non erano alte.  
E adesso più che mai è necessario andare avanti.  
Fare delle conquiste. Ritrovare l'energia di credere nel futuro.

Quindi ho chiesto a Scott e a Shay di aspettarmi fuori,  
mentre finisco di prendere alcune cose da questo laboratorio segreto dove non verremo più così spesso.  
A quanto pare la battaglia deve spostarsi la' fuori.  
Mi chiedo se sono tagliata per l'azione, immagino che presto lo scoprirò.

Chiudo la tenda dopo aver lanciato un'occhiata orgogliosa alle mie piantine.  
Sono sicura che Kendall sia perfettamente in grado di prendere le redini del giardinaggio.

Sospiro e nonostante mi sia ripromessa di non piangere non so se potrò mantenere il proposito.  
Il groppo che mi è salito in gola mi fa propendere per il fallimento dell'impresa.  
Va bene, sono pronta. Inspiro e mi schiarisco la voce.

"Delphine..." comincio e per quanto mi senta un po' stupida a parlare da sola,  
ad alta voce nella stanza deserta capisco che è la cosa giusta da fare.  
Qui in questo laboratorio che esiste grazie a lei.  
Un luogo che può fare da ponte tra me  
e il non luogo dove forse ora si trova la mia anima gemella.

Con gli occhi lucidi è facile riuscire a vederla, un po' a distanza.  
Con quel sorriso incerto di chi non riesce a capire se sarà accolto bene.  
Quanto adoravo quel sorriso, posso ancora dirglielo.

"Vorrei ringraziarti per tutto quello che hai fatto per me,  
vorrei davvero ringraziarti di avermi amata tanto da mettere la mia vita al centro di ogni cosa  
ma non avresti dovuto. Non avresti dovuto mettere in pericolo la tua.  
Non c'era niente di più prezioso per me e mi pento di non avertelo detto per tempo."  
Mi fermo perché per qualche secondo non riesco ad andare avanti.  
"Ti chiedo perdono... ma per poter proseguire è necessario che io ti lasci andare. Però..."  
Mi asciugo con la manica della maglia, chissenefrega della traccia di muco e lacrime.  
"Però facciamo un patto... tu non farlo. Tu non lasciarmi andare.  
Così se per caso un giorno dovessimo ritrovarci,  
mi basterà prenderti per mano e tutto questo non sarà che un ricordo distante."

Fisso gli scuri alle finestre e mi giro a guardare la stanza buia prima di risalire i gradini verso il giorno.  
Questa volta sono quasi certa di vedere due occhi che mi guardano,  
occhi grandi e innocenti, viso perfetto e folti capelli mossi.

"Addio, amore mio... "

Per non cedere alla tentazione di fare un passo verso l'oscurità, corro su per la scala e spalanco la porta.  
Che la battaglia abbia ufficialmente inizio.

 

****_Now I am strong, you gave me all_  
You gave all you had  
And now I am home 

****_My love, leave yourself behind_  
Beat inside me, leave you blind  
My love, look what you can do  
I am mending, I'll be with you

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa prima parte si conclude quì ma la seconda è già pronta per essere pubblicata.  
> Per chi avesse seguito fino alla fine e si trovasse deluso dalla non ricomparsa di Delphine,  
> posso dire che è stata lasciata da parte solo momentaneamente.
> 
> La canzone citata in questo capitolo è "My Love" di Sia


End file.
